MLP Fan-Fic Who's Who? Nightmare Night and the Seventh Element
by Death Star 813
Summary: When Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy learn of Nightmare Nights date, they become suspicious of the reasons for their nightmares as of late. But what they learn, is the seventh element of harmony, is in the hands of an enemy, one they never expected.


(Rainbow Dash)

"I'll make sure you get there safely."

"But, but what if-"

"No, don't think like that, you'll be fine, good-bye Dashie." Rainbow  
Dash floats in the air, strapped down to the air balloon. She  
struggles to get free, but to no avail. Three Pegasai, suited in blue,  
fly into the ballon. They are tangled and cannot get free.

"Please, go away!" Rainbow Dash pleads the trapped ponies. One gets  
free, but he does not fare well. With a broken wing, he struggles to  
stay in the air, and hurdles towards Earth. He dies on the impact. The  
two others are still  
trapped. Rainbow Dash manages to pull a wing from the rope, and  
frees her other with it. They are falling quickly to the ground  
now. When she finaly gets her last hoof untied, they hit the ground.

"Ah!" It seems like time has stopped. Rainbow Dash looks around the  
room, only Scootaloo and Fluttershy are there. She can't breath. She  
gets down from the bed, and walks outside of the room. She quickly  
trots to the bathroom, and washes her face off. She looks into the  
mirror, and sees half of her face is dripping with the color of the  
rainbow. It all turns to blood. "What?" She asks, not talking to  
anypony. She backs up into what looks like another Pegasus with two  
extra sets of wings, and some sort of quilt wrapped around his body.

"Hello Dashie, want to make cupcakes with me?" Pinkie Pie asks.

"No, no!" Rainbow Dash yells. She runs down the hallway, but trips.  
She looks up. "D-daddy?" She asks. The man picks her up.

"Just know that you will always be my little Dashie." His eyes turn  
red, and sharp teeth extend from his gums. "And the smaller, the  
tastier." Rainbow Dash manages to wiggle herself out of his hands, and  
runs back into the room. She is breathing heavily.

"Fluttershy, we have to-" Fluttershy turns around. Her eyes are empty  
and smoking black, and she is wearing a choke collar.

"Please, don't go." Fluttershy says, her voice turning demonic.  
Rainbow Dash becomes unable to move. "Hush now, quiet now, it's time  
to lay your sleepy head. Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed."  
Rainbow Dash feels a sharp pain in her stomach. She closes her eyes,  
and opens them. She is in Pinkie's basement.

"You know, I thought you would be more fun than this. I know Gilda  
was." Pinkie Pie says. She makes a incision in Rainbow Dash's  
stomach, and begins to pull out guts. Rainbow Dash stares into a  
bright light, and her vision focuses. She is in a glass case in some  
sort of lab. She has all sorts of pads on her body. Men are walking  
around in suits and writing things down as they stare at her. She  
looks over.

"I'm sorry Dashie, I tried my best." Claims a man, next to her. Then,  
a sharp crack and he drops to the floor. For some reason, Rainbow Dash  
feels like she knew him her entire life.

"Ok uh, what was it? 509-56? Lets see what you are made of." The man  
lifts up the box, but Rainbow Dash tries to fly away. The cords pull  
her twords the table, and the man comes over with a knife. He saws a  
wing off of Dash's back.

"AH!" She screams. The man takes the now limp appendage,and leaves  
it in a bin with other wings and some horns. She feels like she is  
going to pass out, but  
when she opens her eyes, she back at her house in cloudsdale.  
She watches as a past Rainbow Dash is about to be hurt. "If your not real,  
then why do I feel breathing down my-" Spitfire hits her in the head  
with a branch, then glues a note to her wing. The present Rainbow Dash  
can also feels this, and passes out.

(Fluttershy)

"Hehehe." Fluttershy chuckles.

"Why Fluttershy? Why would you do this?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Because, I want you all dead!" She presses the red button. It all  
goes white, then back to normal. She walks around the town, looking at  
all of the dead corpses. "Finally, finally, I have done Discords work!  
They are all dead!" She yells to the air. She then trips, and falls  
into a puddle. When she pulls herself out of it, she is a filly. She  
looks up at Cloudsdale, it's so big. The butterflies in front of her  
suddenly drop dead.

"Hello Futtershy."

"W-who's there?" She asks.

"It's me, your daddy."

"Daddy? Oh I missed you." She gallops over, and gives him a hug. "Wait a  
minute." She looks up, it's King Sombra. "No, no no." She backs up,  
but steps on a nail.

"Hahaha!" He swings his headand cuts off one of Fluttershy's hooves  
with his horn.  
She is about to pass out when she is picked up by Rainbow Dash. Her  
hoof is there.

"Oh Dashie, thank you." They are both full grown mares. Rainbow Dash  
just looks at her, disappointed. She raises a hoof, and a machine picks  
up Fluttershy. It straps her to a table with chains, and a knife  
appears out of a thin strip of metal. "Dashie? What's going on?"

"Where not a single soul gets through." And it slices through her throat.

"Fluttershy?!"

"Ah! What?" Fluttershy asks, sitting up in the bed. Scootaloo is  
shaking Rainbow Dash, who is calling Futtershy's name. "Scootaloo,  
what's going on?"

"It's Rainbow Dash, she isn't waking up and she's been screaming our  
names for the past hour." Futtershy gets down, still dizzy from the  
horrible nightmare that just happened. She walks over to Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow. It's ok, I'm here. It's ok, just breath, loosen up, and  
relax. I'm still alive." She looks at her pillow. Rainbow Dash was  
crying during the night, a lot. Rainbow Dash flies forward, sitting  
up. Scootaloo is thrownHer eyes are bloodshot and she is shaking.

"F-Fluttershy?" She looks at her, and hugs her. She is crying even  
harder now. "I just has the worst nightmare of my life. There were  
humans, and creepy things and me being hit in the head, and-" she  
stops talking.

"I did too, don't worry." She continues holding Rainbow Dash until  
she calms down. "How would you like to go and see how Twilight and  
Applejack are doing? Get away from all of this." Rainbow Dash nods her  
head like a sad puppy with no home. Futtershy walks the other two down  
stairs, and pays the thirty bit fee for the night. They walk to the  
hospital, the entire walk being completely silent between the three  
ponies. Rainbow Dash shakes all the way there, trying to not fall.  
Scootaloo runs up next to Rainbow Dash, and basically becomes a  
resting stool for her to lean on. They walk into the hospital.

"Ah, there you all are. You will be glad to know that Applejack and  
Twilight Sparkle are both alive and well. Applejack's room is  
one-fifty four. Twilight is in the room just to the left." The nurse  
says. Fluttershy looks at Rainbow Dash with an excited face, but sees  
that Rainbow Dash wasn't even even paying attention. She sighs.

"Ok, thank you. Scootaloo, Dashie, come on." They all walk to  
Applejack's room. They hear thrashing and groans from inside.

"What is going on in there?" Fluttershy asks.

"Hold on AJ, I'm coming." Rainbow Dash quickly opens up the door,  
stands there at the door way for a second, then slowly closes the  
door, looking almost pale.

"Well, what happened?" Fluttershy asks.

"Uh, um, she uh, Scootaloo, go over there please." Rainbow Dash asks.  
Scootaloo nods, then walks around the corner. Rainbow Dash walks next  
to Fluttershy. "Yea, Twilight was in there."

"Where was Appleack?" Fluttershy asks.

"In there." Rainbow Dash says, running a hoof through her mane.

"Ok, but I still don't get-"

"On top of Twilight." Fluttershy takes a moment to process this.

"Oh, oh. I uh, I get it now." She says, feeling embarrassed that it  
took her this long to figure it out.

"It's fine, just don't mention it to Scootaloo. And lets not let them  
know that we know this, ok?"

"Ok." Fluttershy says. The two walk around the corner, and meet Scootaloo.

"Hey, look what I found." Scootaloo says. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy  
look at the poster. It's advertising nightmare in Ponyville.

"N-nightmare night?" Fluttershy asks, terrified. She doesn't like nightmare  
night, everypony dressed up and the stories and the legends  
and just all of it.

"Wait a minute, nightmare night. Fluttershy, do you think that this  
could have something to do with our nightmares?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"It m-might. I, I don't know. How many days until nightmare n-night?"  
Futtershy asks, stuttering.

"Four." Scootaloo responds. Fluttershy's breathing becoms erratic.  
Rainbow Dash walks behind her, and just hugs her. It calms her down.

"Look, lets just get AJ and Twilight and get back to Ponyvill."  
Rainbow Dash suggests. Fluttershy nods, and they head to the door.  
Scootaloo goes to open it. "No!" Rainbow Dash says, nearly a yell. "I  
mean, I'll do it." She knocks on the door.

"Ah. Ah. T-Twi, w-wait." Twilight looks up, breathing heavily.  
Applejack looks back at her, barley able to speak, trying to control  
herself. They hear the knocking again. Twilight, disappointed, goes to  
open the door. Applejack pulls the blanket over her, trying to hide  
herself a bit. Twilight takes a deep breath, trying to return her  
breathing to normal.

"Oh, hi Rainbow Dash. Sorry, I was caught up in something." Twilight  
says. Rainbow Dash sees Applejack blush behind her.

"Right, well, when you two are ready, we all can head back to Ponyville."

"Ok, thanks Rainbow Dash, we'll be out in a jiffy." Twilight closes  
the door, and looks back at Applejack. She frowns, and walks over to  
her. "I'm uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come on to you like that, I  
just-" Applejack pulls her in, meeting her lips with Twilight's. They  
hold the position or three seconds, then pushes Twilight backwards.  
Applejack looks at her, and nods. She gets up, and opens the door.  
Twilight smiles, then walks into the hallway, following Applejack.

"Ok y'all, we're ready to go."

"Alright. Ready Scootaloo?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Yes mommie." She responds.

"Mommie?" Twilight whispers to Applejack. Applejack just smiles,  
finding it cute that Scootaloo loves Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy so  
much.

"Alright, then lets Move out." And they head to the train station.  
Fluttershy gets flashes of her past while walking there, but tries not  
to show it. However, Rainbow Dash notices Fluttershy sweating, her  
eyes small, and trembling. "Fluttershy, are you ok?" Rainbow worriedly  
asks. A flash of her falling to the ground appears, then another of  
her being trapped in a cave. "Fluttershy!"

"What? Oh, s-sorry. Yea, I-I'm fine." Rainbow Dash frowns, knowing she  
isn't. They finally get to the station, and walk onto the train.

"I'm going to hit the hay, y'all. Have a good night." Applejack waks  
to her room. Twilight goes to walk with her, but stops when she  
realizes that Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were there. She walks into  
her own room, silent.

"Come on, lets find our room." Rainbow Dash leads Scootaloo and  
Fluttershy to their room, and lets them all walk In. "What do you  
think Twilight will do when we back Ponyvill?"

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asks.

"Well, her and Applejack definitely together. I can't figure any of it  
out though. Your putting an egghead, with an athlete. I don't get it."

"Dashie, look at you and me. A brave, strong, fast, known athlete with  
a shy, quiet, helpless Pegasus. We don't exactly work together well  
either, but we still manage. It's just how we feel, it's natural."  
Rainbow Dash doesn't know how to respond, so she just sits there,  
thinking all of it through.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Scootaloo asks Rainbow Dash.

"N-nothing, Scootaloo. We just uh, we, uh, w-we." She looks at  
Fluttershy, trying to get her to help.

"We were just wondering if Applejack and Twilight were trying to hide  
something from us."

"Why would they try to hide something?" Scootaloo asks.

"Well, people are embarrassed of cirten things in their lives, and  
they don't want others to know." Fluttershy explains.

"But what are they embarrassed of?"

"We think they are, together."

"Oh, like you and mom?"

"Right, exactly. But they might be embarrassed, and they don't want us  
to know."

"Why?"

"That's what we are trying to figure out." Fluttershy and Scootaloo's  
conversation ends. Rainbow Dash is relived that Fluttershy stepped in  
when she did, it would not have gone the same if she had talked to  
Scootaloo about it.

"I'm going to go to bed, goodnight Fluttershy, goodnight Mom, love you both."

"Good night Scootaloo, love you too." Fluttershy says.

"Night Scootaloo, love you." Rainbow Dash kisses her, and Scootaloo  
goes into the Room next to theirs. Fluttershy sits across from Rainbow  
Dash, thinking.

"What's wrong?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"I, I don't know. I just have this bad feeling about going back home.  
When, when was the last time you saw Rarity or Pinkie Pie?"

"Not since the royal palace. Why?"

"Nothing, just a bad feeling." Rainbow Dash would ask about what, or  
why, or when she thinks what ever bad will happen, but she knows she  
won't get anything out of Fluttershy. She goes up to her, and kisses  
her.

"Love you Flutters, good night." She then goes onto the bed, and falls asleep.

"Hello?" Rainbow Dash says to the air. No response. How did she get  
here? What happened? She gets up, and trots over to a hill. Nothing  
but sand. She gets to the top. Endless sand. That's all there is,  
lifeless sand. She goes to fly into the air, but her wings are both  
broken. She starts walking, looking for any sign of life. She walks,  
and walks, and walks non stop, trying to get even the smallest glimmer  
of hope. She then sees a pond, and runs over to it. She runs a hoof  
through the water, but it's sand. It's a mirage. She gets up,  
dehydrated, looking around. She is surrounded by sand. She breaths  
heavily, and keeps walking. She slowly grows to a trot, then a sprint,  
and then begins to run. She is running, hoping to find something,  
anything, that can save her. The sand turns, twists, and she passes  
out.

"Dash!"

"What? Who?" She asks, sitting up in bed. She sees Scootaloo next to  
her, worried.

"Rainbow Dash, are you ok? You were yelling and twisting." Fluttershy  
says, slowly sitting up in her bed.

"It was nothing, just another bad dream."

"Oh, right. I forgot that we have been having those." Flutttershy  
says. She looks out of the train window, and sees a sign as they pass  
it. It said, "Ponyville, ten minutes." "Good news, ten minutes until we  
reach Ponyville."

"Good, I just want to go home." Rainbow Dash says.

"Agreed." Scootaloo says, walking into their room.

"Well, lets all go get something to eat, I'm starving." Rainbow Dash  
suggests. They all head out to another cart, and begin to eat.

"Morning Twi." Applejack says, walking into Twilight's room.

"Morning Applejack. How'd you sleep?" Twilight looks up, slowly  
rubbing her eyes.

"Fine. Though it would have been better if you were there." Applejack  
says, making Twilight blush. "So, explain to me again, why do you not  
want them knowing?"

"I, I don't know. I just feel weird like this. You know, with  
somepony. I know Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash told us as soon as they  
were sure, and I am sure, but I just, I don't know." Twilight sighs,  
thinking.

"Listen Twilight, I know this is all, new, for ya, and it is for me  
too. But if this is going to work, we need to let the others know.  
It's not a threat or anything, it's a fact. We need to at least let  
Fluttershy and RD know." Applejack says.

"Ok, let's go do that." They head into Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's  
room. They slowly open the door, the rooms empty. "Let's try the  
dining cart."

"Thank you mom, thank you Fluttershy." Scootaloo says, beginning to  
eat. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash just smile at each other, and also  
begin to eat. Twilight and Applejack walk into the cart, and find  
their two Pegasus friends. They walk over, Twilight not wanting to.

"Hey y'all." Applejack says.

"Oh, hey AJ. Hey Twilight, what's up?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"We uh, we need to tell y'all somthing." Applejack says, at this point  
completely forgetting Scootaloo was there. "Me and Twi', we uh, we are  
planing to get married when we get back to Ponyville." This hangs in  
the air, making Applejack regret ever saying that.

"That's great, congratulations to you both." Fluttershy says happily.

"Wait, your ok with this?" Twilight asks.

"Well yea, of course we are. Why wouldn't we be? Look at me and  
Fluttershy, we are two mares, but we're together. We even have a kid."  
She looks at Socctaloo, smiling, then looks back at Twilight. "So yea,  
of course we are ok with it. Plus, we are your friends. We wouldn't  
care if you wanted to marry an animal."

"Well." Rainbow Dash kicks Fluttershy under the table, not wanting her  
to in inturupt. "I mean, right. If you two are in love, then go and  
get married, we will always be here to support you, no matter what."  
Twilight smiles, and slowly cries. Applejack sees her, and holds her  
with a hoof around her neck. Twilight leans into Applejack, crying.  
They all smile. The train stops.

"Current stop, Ponyville!" The conductor yells. They all get off. They  
see Pinkie Pie, dressed in black, her hair straight down, with tissues  
surrounding her at a table in the station. She looks up, pretending to  
be happy to see them, but they can tell something is wrong. She runs  
up to Fluttershy, and hugs her, beginning to cry again.

"Pinkie, are you ok? What happened?" Fluttershy asks, remembering that  
she had a bad feeling about coming back.

"I-it's Rarity." She says through tears.

"What about her?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"S-she's d-d-dead." The air gets still, and there is not a sound when  
she says this. They all go silent, not believing what they just heard.  
They look at each other, and look at Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash is the  
first to speak.

"H-how do you know?" She asks gently. Pinkie Pie leads them all to a  
graveyard, and brings them to a grave. Fluttershy reads the writing  
out loud.

"Here lies Rarity, a generous unicorn who always put herself last, and  
never gave up on her friends. She will be deeply missed." Fluttershy  
stops, unable to read the rest from crying. Rainbow Dash takes over,  
Fluttershy leans her head into Rainbow Dash's mane, still crying.

"Cause of death, unknown. That's it. Nothing else is on the stone.  
Pinkie, do you know why she, passed?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"The last I saw her, she was very sick. And I mean sick. That was  
three days ago, the day before that, she was in perfect condition."  
Pinkie Pie answers. They are all quiet, thinking. Finally, Rainbow  
Dash speaks.

"We should all head home, it's been a long few days." The rest nod,  
and silently head home. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Scootaloo stay,  
staring at the grave.

"What do you think?" Fluttershy asks.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash asks, confused with the question.

"Well, it's clear that you don't think she died because of being sick.  
I have known you long enough where I know if you disagree with  
something, so what is your opinion on this?"

"Nopony gets sick, and three days later, dies. It's not natural. And  
if it really was because of her being sick, the grave would say it."  
Rainbow Dash feels something twitch at her hoof. She looks down,  
Scootaloo is shivering from the cold. Rainbow Dash looks up, and  
signals Fluttershy to take her home. "I'll be there in a bit." She  
whispers. Fluttershy nods, puts Scootaloo on her back, and flies up to  
Rainbow Dash's house. She stays at the grave, staring. "There is no  
way she died from sickness. I'm going to get to the bottom of this."  
She walks away, not looking back. She walks to the edge of Ponyville,  
and looks down at it. The world begins to spin, and she falls over.

"Hey! Wake up!" Rainbow Dash looks into a Pegasus's, tan colored eyes.  
"Good, your awake. Look, we don't have much time, we need to get out  
of here."

"Wait, what is going on?" Rainbow dash asks. She sits up, they are in  
the sand. "And why am I in the sand?"

"No time to explain, we have to-" the Pegasus is cut short from a beam  
of light going through its chest. The Pegasus falls over, dead.  
Rainbow Dash scrambles to get up, and begins to run. She dodges  
multiple beams, trying to keep changing directions.

"Stop! You will not be harmed if you give yourself up!" She hears a  
voice yell out to her. She keeps running, despite the urge to stop.  
She finds a hole in the sand, and jumps in. She hears nothing but her  
own breathing. A shadow appears over the hole, and a unicorn appears.  
It hasn't spotted Rainbow Dash. "She isn't here, let's report back to  
the princess, I'm sure she will understand." They walk away, but cover  
their footprints, just incase if Rainbow dash is still alive. She  
looks over the edge of the hole. They are gone. No hoofprints, no  
nothing. She lies back down in the hole, breathing heavily. Her eyes  
are dried, her hooves aching, and her mind racing. She closes her  
eyes, once again surrounded by sand. Lifeless sand.

*beep*...*beep*...*beep* Rainbow Dash wakes up to the sound of a heart  
rate reader. At least, that's what the unicorns call it. She looks  
around, tired. The door opens, and Discord walks in. "Well well well,  
Rainbow Dash. You shouldn't have turned me to stone, all it does is  
let me think."

"Discord. How did you get out of-" He puts his hand over her mouth,  
she reaches for it, but she is tied down to the bed.

"You know, you have had an interesting life. You were the leader of  
the Pegasus weather team, you were the first ever to preform a sonic  
rainboom, you were the manager of the Rainow Factory, you even died to  
Pinkie Pie's hand. And now, look at you. Ready to embark on a new  
journey. You will never truly be dead, none of us will be. We all live  
in multiple dimensions, it's how life works. Like Twilight, she  
accidentally killed Mike Something, the fluffy pony. At the same time,  
she failed magic kindergarten, being held back until age seven. And  
yet, in this dimension, she has friends, and is the perfect alicorn. I  
could go on and on, giving you examples for all of you evil  
no-gooders. But, alas, it would be a major waste of my time. I am  
here, as a friend who is trying to warn you to stay away from me. From  
the sand, the ever so lifeless sand. Otherwise, it will just be  
another problem for you. Maybe not for this dimension Rainbow Dash,  
but for another. Possibly even the one that was always referred to as  
little, Dashie." For some reason, when he said this, it struck a  
nerve. She broke one of the strings, and punched Discord in the face.  
Her hoof goes right through him though.

"W-what?"

"See, this isn't real. None of this is real. It will never, be real.  
However, for you, the one who is living this, the one who is feeling  
these emotions, the hard ships, it is. You are real and Fluttershy and  
Scootaloo are real as well. But they are only as real, as you make  
them. And the same goes for them, as you are only as real as they make  
you to be. It's sort of a way for the universe to make sense of  
itself, with these different dimensions and parallel worlds. So don't  
worry, you won't notice anything. It will all be the same as before,  
just you now know how it all works. How you became the one to kill  
Scootaloo in the factory, how you became a victim to Pinkie Pie's  
cupcake recipe, how you were teleported to earth and thought a random  
stranger was your father, how you got trapped in the lifeless sand,  
and how you became married with Fluttershy." Discord begins to fade,  
and Rainbow Dash's vision goes with him. It all goes black.

"Fluttershy?" Scootaloo asks, looking up at the light-yellow mare.  
"What will happen with Sweetie Belle?" Fluttershy sits there,  
realizing what Scotaloo means.

"Uh oh." She flies over to where Rarity used to live. She flies in  
through a window, and feels something fall onto her back. She falls to  
the ground.

"Fluttershy?" She looks behind her, Sweetie Belle is on her back.  
"I'm, im so sorry. I just, I don't know what to do. I'm sorry  
Fluttershy." She begins to cry. Fluttershy puts her on the ground, and  
looks behind them. There is a platform, with knives under it. She  
caught Sweetie Belle in mid air, over the knives. It all makes sense.

"Sweetie Belle, why would you even think of doing such a thing?"

"I, I don't know. Rarity was the only family that I have that I live  
with, and with her gone it just, it doesn't matter to me anymore. I  
don't even have my cutie mark, and I'm sisters with one of the most  
well known clothing designers in all of Equestria. And now that she is  
gone, I just, I don't know." She breaks down, crying heavily.  
Fluttershy goes to offer to take her in, but then realizes that  
Sweetie Belle is a unicorn. She holds her tongue, not wanting to add  
insult to injury. She thinks of asking Applejack to take her in, but  
she already has so many family members, and Pinkie Pie is in no  
condition to take her in. Maybe Twilight will take her. "What do I do?  
I can't stay in this house alone, what do I do?"

"Well, I guess twilight could take you in, as long as she is willing  
that is. But I'm sure she will be." Fluttershy says, hoping to not let  
Sweetie Belle down. Sweetie Belle looks up, her mane wet with tears.  
"I would let you live with me and dash, but we are in cloudsdale.  
Applejack has a very busy life, so she would have a difficult time  
keeping up with the entire family and you, no offense. But Twilight  
only lives with Spike, so you could live with her." Sweetie Belle  
fakes a smile, and hugs Fluttershy. "Just know that you should never  
do something like that, there is always light at the end of the  
tunnel." Sweetie Belle continues to hug her, and Fluttershy hugs her  
back. "Here, let's go to Twilight's, see if she is willing to take you  
in."

"Ok." And they head to Twilight's house.

Rainbow Dash slowly opens her eyes, trying to focus her vision. She  
slowly pulls herself up, and looks around. She is in her house, on her  
bed. She looks at he foot of her bed, and sees Scootaloo asleep. Her  
wings are stretched out, and her back is beating. She slowly wakes up,  
and looks at Rainbow Dash. "Mom." She weakly says. She smiles, and  
stumbles to get up. She stumbles and trips over, and lies next to  
Rainbow Dash. She almost falls asleep immediately.

"How, how did I get here?" Rainbow Dash asks, confused as to how she  
is back in her house in Cloudsdale.

"I..." Scootaloo stops to yawn. "I brought you up here."

"How?"

"I carried you on my back, and flew up here." Rainbow Dash is stunned.  
Scootaloo, of all Pegasuses, a filly for that matter, was able to  
carry a full grown mare on her back, and fly from the ground to the  
sky without dropping her, and put her on her own bed. How in the world  
did she do it? Scootaloo picks up on Rainbow Dash's confusion. "I just  
did what you always said. Clear, fly, fall, complete." The orange  
filly closes her eyes, and falls to sleep. Rainbow Dash is awake, and  
wants to find Flutteshy. But even Rainbow Dash can't ignore the  
cuteness of a filly like Scootaloo sleeping, her tail around her face  
and Mane in front of her eyes. It puts Rainbow Dash into some sort of  
trance, causing her to become tired as well. She submits to the  
tiredness.

"Twilight, are you home?" Fluttershy asks the door. No response. She  
knocks, and the door opens.

"Oh, hi Fluttershy. Hi Sweetie Belle, what's up?" Twilight asks.

"Oh, well, Sweetie Belle here was stressed earlier, and well, we would  
like to know if you'd like to take her In." Fluttershy lowers her  
voice to a nearly inaudible whisper.

"What was that last part?" Twilight asks. Fluttershy looks at Sweetie Belle.

"If you would like to take me in to live with you. Please Twilight, I  
have no where to go. I can't live with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash,  
Pinkie Pie is depressed beyond belief, Applejack-"

"Yes." Twilight cuts Sweetie Belle off.

"W-what?" Sweetie Belle stutters.

"Yes, I will take you in. Sweetie Belle, you have no home, no family,  
no anything. The least I can do is offer shelter. Even if it's  
permanent." Sweetie Belle's eyes swell up, and she runs to hug  
Twilight. She constricts her hoof, hugging it tightly.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She says in tears. She looks back, and  
hugs Fluttershy. "Thank you too."

"Glad I could help." Fluttershy says. Sweetie Bell turns back to  
Twilight, and continues crying. Fluttershy points to the air with one  
hoof, and Twilight nods. Fluttershy flies back home. "Hello? Dashie?  
Scootaloo?" She asks the empty living room.

"We're in here." Rainbow Dash whispers, but loud enough to let  
Fluttershy hear her. She walks in, and sees Scootaloo sleeping,  
leaning up against Rainbow Dash's side. Her wing is covering  
Scootaloo, acting as a blanket. She slowly lifts her wing, and gets  
off the bed, going on all four hooves as quietly and slowly as  
possible. Scootaloo falls to the bed flat, and adjusts herself, still  
asleep. Rainbow Dash walks over to Fluttershy.

"Why is she so tired?"

"She says she brought me here. I don't know If it's the truth, but I  
believe her either way. Anyway, how many days until nightmare night?"  
Rainbow Dash asks.

"2, 1 in 2 hours." Fluttershy answers. She looks at the clock to make  
sure, it's 10 P.M., 2 hours until tommorow. "We should get to bed, we  
have a lot to think about." Rainbow Dash nods, and heads to the bed.  
Scootaloo is on the right side, where she usually sleeps, so they just  
slip under the covers.

"Goodnight Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash says, kissing her head.

"Goodnight Dashie." She returns the kiss, and falls asleep nearly  
instantly. Rainbow Dash, however, does not want to go to sleep. She  
lays there, keeping her eyes open, barely ever blinking. She remembers  
what Discord said about the Lifeless Sand. She doesn't want another  
dream like that, so she tries not to sleep. Eventually though, she  
gave in to the tiredness, and fell asleep.

She wakes up in the hole, trying to find a way out. She pulls herself  
out lift, and looks around. Sand. She sighs, and begins to slowly trot  
in a random direction. She can feel her throat, dry as bones. Her  
stomach went from starving to full, that can't be good. She picks up  
her pace, thinking she is running out of time. She begins to run,  
hysterical now. She looks around, trying to find any source of water  
or food. She spots a pond, and runs over to it without any second  
thoughts. She leans down, and begins to furiously drink. It's real,  
not a mirage. She continues drinking it, trying to fill herself up on  
it. After ten minutes of drinking, she backs up and looks forward. The  
sand is no longer sand, it's snow. A fairly small blizzard manifests,  
and traps Rainbow Dash in the snow. She figures that the weather team  
is trying to freeze her out, but she keeps walking anyway. She finds a  
tree, then another, and soon a forest. She runs into it, thinking that  
where there is a forest, there is civilization. She slows down, and  
realizes where she is. The EverFree Forest.

Fluttershy slowly opens her eyes, waking up. She yawns, and looks  
over. Rainbow Dash is twitching in her sleep. Fluttershy would usually  
wake her up, but she figures they all need sleep, seeing as though  
Nightmare night is tomorrow. She looks down, trying to see Scootaloo.  
Scootaloo is leaning up against Rainbow Dash's back, but over the  
covers. Fluttershy slowly gets up, and walks over to a mirror. The  
mirror is broken. She walks over to the kitchen, it's been ransacked.  
Fluttershy lets out a small, high pitched gasp. They were robbed. She  
trots over to a table, it has a note on it. "To whom ever may read  
this, I am not dead. But I will make all of your lives a living  
nightmare if you do not do what I ask. Meet me tomorrow at the front  
of the mayors office." Fluttershy finishes reading the letter to  
herself, and wonders why it's always letters. Every time something  
happens, it's write in a letter. She puts it back down, onto the  
table. She walks back into the bedroom. The sight was adorable, seeing  
Rainbow Dash curled up under the blanket in a ball shape, and  
Scootaloo in a ball, her tail over her nose and mane covering her  
eyes. It made Fluttershy's heart melt from the cuteness. She sees  
Rainbow dash twitch again, and star bear thing heavily. She starts  
mumbling things, then screams at the top of her lungs something  
inaudible. It makes Fluttershy whimper, and lie down covering her  
ears. She then runs over, uncovering her ears. She runs her hoof  
through Rainbow Dash's mane, whispering to herself. Rainbow Dash stops  
screaming, and slowly starts to normalize her breathing. She goes back  
to just being asleep. She slowly backs up, then heads back into the  
kitchen. When she turned the corner, she could have swore she saw a  
Pegasus with light-pale skin, a mane of yellow and green spikes, and a  
lab coat on. But when she blinks, it's gone. "Hello?" Fluttershy asks.  
No response. She ignores it, and begins to clean the kitchen.

"Now Twi', I know you want to give her a home and all, but do you  
really want to adopt, her?" Applejack asks.

"Yes." Applejack rolls her eyes, Twilight quickly continues. "Look I  
know that it's just another pony but I don't want to see her on the  
side of the street. Plus, I like a Sweetie Belle. She's, I don't know,  
cute."

"Fine. Just, take it slow with her, you know, like don't force her  
into a room on the first day."

"I understand." Twilight says triumphantly.

Rainbow Dash sits up, breathing fast and her vision not focusing. She  
is freaking out, trying to find out where she is. Cloud bed, cloud  
walls, cloud calling, cloud floor, she is in her house. She looks to  
her left, and sees Fluttershy through the doorway, cleaning. She sees  
everything as a blob, a colored blob. She looks down, Scootaloo is  
still asleep. But something had woke. To her left there was an imprint in  
the bed showing she had moved. Rainbow Dash gets up, and stumbles I I  
the kitchen. "Fluttershy?" She whimpers, trying to be louder.

"Dashie." Fluttershy runs and hugs her. "How are you?"

"F-fine. How about you?" She was far from fine. She could barley see  
anything, she was stumbling and couldn't keep upright, and she was  
barley able to talk loud. She was quieter than Fluttershy.

"I'm fine. You should rest, just take it easy. You had a rough night  
sleep. You were twitching and screaming and turning and just, you need  
to rest." Rainbow Dash is embarrassed that Fluttershy knew.

"N-no, I-I'm fine."

"No your not. Tomorrow is Nightmare Night, and we need to be focused.  
You are suffering from a loss of sleep, and other stuff. You need to  
get rest, even if you don't sleep."

"... Alright." Rainbow dash says, defeated. She heads back to bed,  
where Scootaloo is waking up.

"Morning mom. Where's Fluttershy?" Scootaloo asks, yawning.

"She's in the kitchen cleaning." Rainbow Dash exsaughstedly says.  
Scootaloo gets up, stretching, and trots into the kitchen. Rainbow  
dash lies into the bed, and closes her eyes, trying to relax.

"Morning Fluttershy. Oh wow, what happened here?" Scootaloo asks,  
seeing the mess of the kitchen.

"Nothing, it was just an accident." Fluttershy carefully lies. "How  
are your wings and back?"

"Sore."

"How did you do that in the first place?" Fluttershy asks.

"I don't know. I saw her on the ground, and I jumped to try and help.  
I saw she was unconscious, so I just picked her up, put her on my  
back, and fly up here. At the time I didn't even realize what I was  
doing, but now I do." She says, cracking her back. Fluttershy  
understands, and isn't too surprised. She figured it would have  
something to do with danger and instincts.

"Well, I'm going to visit Twilight. Stay here and keep mom company?"  
Fluttershy asks, finding it odd calling Rainbow mom.

"Will do." Scootaloo happily says. She walks into the bedroom, lies  
down, and falls asleep. Fluttershy smiles, and flies down to meet  
Twilight. She walks up to the door, but it flies open, hitting her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Fluttershy, are you ok?" Twilight nervously asks.

"Y-yea, I'm fine, thanks. How are you?" She asks, rubbing her head.

"I'm fine, happy to have Sweetie Belle with us. Thank you for that."  
Twilight says.

"My pleasure. I guess the CMC are having hard times huh?" Fluttershy  
says, laughing slightly.

"Yea." Twilight responds, also slightly laughing. "I uh, I should get  
back to work, I have lots of studying to do. Talk to you later  
Fluttershy." Twilight says. She leans over, and kisses her on the  
cheek. She backs up, blushing. An awkward silence falls between the  
two ponies. "I'm, I'm sorry. It was a force of habit. Iv been spending  
so much time with AJ lately I guess I kind of lost myself. I'll uh,  
I'll see you later." She runs back into the house. Flutershy is left  
standing there, dumbstruck. She just turns around, and tries to forget  
about it. As she walks down the road, she sees PinkiePie in her lawn.

"Fluttershy?" Pinkie asks, looking up. She looks awful. Her pink face  
is pale, her eyes are blood shot, and her straight mane is an odd  
color mix of grey and pink.

"PinkiePie, what happened to you?" Fluttershy nervously asks.

"What do you mean?" PinkiePie hoarsely asks.

"You look awful, come on, you need to see a doctor." Fluttershy grabs  
her mane with her mane, and the hair just rips off. She spits it out.  
"Ugh, what the, Pinkie, you need to see somepony, now."

"No, I don't. If I die, then I die. Rarity is waiting." This hurts  
Flutterhshy. To see one of her best friends like this, it's difficult.

"Pinkie, please don't talk like that. You have so many friends here,  
don't just give up because one is gone. We depend on you to lighten up  
our lives, to bring us laughs, and to be the great friend who you are.  
Please do something about this. Please." Fluttershy says. PinkiePie  
looks up, sad looking.

"I know. I know I do, and I know they all do. They all love me for who  
I am and I appreciate it, but I don't deserve friends like them. They  
deserve better than me. It's all just pointless." Fluttershy goes  
silent. She walks away, defeated. But she gets an idea. She flies over  
to the doctors office, she convinces the doctor to go to PinkiePie's  
house, and check on her. She then trots over to Applejack's, fairly  
proud of herself for helping PinkiePie. She gets to the door, and  
knocks.

"H-hold on, I'll be there in a second!" Applejack yells from inside.  
She cracks the door, not seeing who it is. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Fluttershy." Fluttershy answers. Applejack swings the door  
open, pulls her into the house, then closes it. She trots into the  
other room, looking around nervously. Fluttershy notices her hat is  
crooked and she was a bit pale. Her hooves are shaking, and  
her eyes are dilated. She looks back at Fluttershy, and runs over to  
her.

"Listen, I need your help. I need you to." She stops.

"What? What do you need me to do?" Fluttershy asks, as nervous as her  
friend is.

"I, I need, I need you to, I'm sorry." Applejack breaks down crying.  
"I didn't mean it to happen, I didn't at all. It was a  
misunderstanding, I didn't mean it to go that far. Why? Why me? Why  
her? Why?" She asks, not paying attention to Fluttershy who is  
beginning to slowly back up twords the door. Applejack sees her do  
this. "No! Wait, please, don't go. Not you too. Please!" Fluttershys  
stops, standing still. "I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break down like  
that. I just, I need to tell ya something. I'm, I'm the one, I'm the  
one who killed Rarity." She says, still crying. Fluttershy goes from  
scared to mad in such a quick time she couldn't breathe. She runs at  
Apple jack, picks her up with her teeth, and flings her against the  
wall. She pins her against the wall with one hoof, and leans against  
her and the wall with the other. Her back hooves are still on the  
ground.

"What, do you mean you killed her?!" Fluttershy screams.

"I, I didn't mean to. I just meant it as a harmless threat, not a warning."

"What are you talking about?" Fluttershy asks, her voice deeper than  
memory serves her ever having it.

"I noticed her having a thing for Twilight, and I became jealous. Then  
I caught her having fun with Big Macintosh, and I pulled her aside  
saying that if she married Twilight, I'd kill her if she messed up at  
all. I guess she knew she would, because she then told me shed rather  
kill herself than deal with me. I guess she really meant it."  
Applejack says, crying even harder now. Fluttershy losses her hoof,  
and gets back on all four hooves.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I thought you meant you killed her yourself. I just  
saw PinkiePie and she is depressed beyond belief because Rarity is  
dead. I'm sorry." She says, walking back to the door, her head  
lowered.

"It's ok, I understand. I just, iv never lost somepony as close as  
her. My entire family is alive, and iv never known death. And to see a  
friend die, and know I was most likely the reason, I just, I can't."  
Applejack says, her voice cracking.

"I understand, it's difficult for everypony right now. Just, get some  
reast Applejack, you deserve it." Fluttershy softly suggests.  
Applejack nods, and heads to her bedroom. Fluttershy exits the house,  
and flies back up to meet Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo say her house.  
Once there, she sees the kitchen is spotless, the house is nearly  
sparkling because of the cleanliness, and the bed is empty. She walks  
downstairs, and sees Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo talking.

"Oh, hi Fluttershy, how do you like it? Me and mom worked on it all  
day." Scootaloo says.

"It's incredible, thank you both so much. Rainbow, can if talk to you  
upstairs please?" Fluttershy asks, trying to sound happy.

"Sure, hang on a sec Scoots." Rainbow Dash follows Fluttershy upstairs,

"Scoots?"

"What? I like it." Fluttershy smiles, and keeps walking. "So what's up  
Fluttershy?"

"I went around to all of our friends, they are all terrible right now.  
Well, except for Twilight. See, Twilight was busy taking care of  
SweetieBelle, so she quickly said hi. But she kissed me on the cheek  
because she has been spending so much time with AJ. Then I went over  
to PinkiePie's, and she looks terrible. Rarity being dead has taken a  
huge toll on Pinkie. So after talking, I went to a doctor, and got him  
to travel to her house. Then I went over to Applejack's, and well, bad  
news. Applejack warned Rarity not to intervene with twilight, and  
well, Rarity took her own life. You right, it wasn't a sickness.  
Applejack is a mess, I'm scared for her and Pinkie." Rainbow Dash is  
caught off guard with all of this new information. She didn't know how  
to react. Should she be mad? Sad for her friends? Worried? Conflicting  
thoughts threaten Rainbow Dash's stable mind. She forces herself to  
stop thinking about it. Fluttershy notices Rainbow Dash and her issue,  
and quickly picks up on it. But as she goes to say something,  
Scootaloo walks in.

"Hey guys, what time is it?" Fluttershy looks at the clock, it's seven P.M.

"Seven. You should go to bed." Fluttershy suggests. Scootaloo yawns.

"Ok, goodnight mom, goodnight Fluttershy, love you both." Scootaloo  
stumbles up the cloud stairs.

"We should get some sleep too, we have a big day tomorrow." Rainbow  
Dash suggests.

"Ok." Fluttershy leads the way back to their bedroom. Once there, they  
both get under the covers. "Goodnight Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy  
whispers, trying to not fall asleep before saying it. Rainbow Dash is  
kind of disappointed, as she was planning to have some fun. But she  
sees how tired Fluttershy is, so she just lets it go.

"Night Shy'." Rainbow Dash turns to kiss her, and Fluttershy kisses  
her as well. Fluttershy, not knowing if this will be their last day  
together or not, figures they might as well have some fun before  
tomorrow. She rolls onto Rainbow Dash, keeping their lips locked. They  
fall asleep four hours later, having the best night since their first  
night married.

"Why didn't you finish them off?"

"I'm sorry, I tired my best, but Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy keep  
interfering. I tried to get rid of them, but they are just, ugh."  
Rarity sighs. She looks up, seeing the anger in her master's glare.  
"But don't worry, tomorrow for sure they will be out of the way. With  
this power you gave me, I can do anything." She sees a smile filled  
with anger and hatred.

"Good. Now, go do my work. The moon is waiting."

Fluttershy slowly opens her eyes, waking up. "Hello?" She asks. She  
looks down, sand. She looks over, and sees Rainbow Dash lying in the  
sand. "Oh no." She trots over, and looks at Rainbow Dash. Her chest is  
slowly going up and down, but she is unconsious. Fluttershy puts her  
on her back, and begins to walk. She continues walking for a long  
amount of time, too long for her to tell. As she walks down a hill,  
she sees a light in the distance. It slowly glows brighter and bigger.  
Fluttershy pauses, amazed with this. Rainbow Dash slowly opens her  
eyes.

"W-what? Oh no, get down!" Rainbow dash rolls off of Fluttershy, and  
Fluttershy falls to the ground. The beam of light is shot, and sand is  
flown everywhere. The hill that Fluttershy was walking down is now  
gone. She becomes covered in sand. "Don't move a muscle." Rainbow Dash  
whispers, hoping Fluttershy hears her. The three unicorns float over  
to where the two pegasi are, and begin shooting the sand with a spell  
that was found two weeks ago. It rips through the sand, leaving a hole  
in the ground. Somehow, the sand does not fill the hole back up. They  
shoot closer and closer to Fluttershy, but stop three feet from her.  
They look around, and float back to the way they came. After five  
minutes, Rainbow Dash gets up and shakes all of the sand off of her.  
"Fluttershy? Are you still with me?" She asks the air.

"Right here." She answers, getting herself out of the sand. She shakes  
all of it off. Rainbow Dash immediately runs up and hugs her.

"Oh thank goodness, listen, we need to, we, we need to." Rainbow Dash  
trails off.

"Dash, stay with me! What's going on?" Fluttershy says.

"We need to find a way out of here. I don't get it though, i though I  
was in the EverFree forest."

"I found you lying in the sand after I woke up in the sand."

"Wait, you woke up in the sand? Oh no, no no no get out. I don't know  
or care where you go but get out." Rainbow Dash warns.

"But why? I don't know where to go, even if I were to leave."

"I don't know, but you can't be here. Just, go." Rainbow Dash runs in  
a random direction.

"Dash!" Fluttershy yells. Rainbow Dash is too far off to hear her. A  
unicor appears behind her.

"So now you know. I'm sorry to do this to you, but you just had to get  
involved." The unicorn says.

"I don't even understand what's happening." Fluttershy says. The  
unicorn takes off the hoodie, revealing a unicorn Spitfire, the leader  
of the Wonderbolts.

"It could be worse, you could die without honor." Her horn glows a  
bright yellow, and Fluttershy's wings are broken. She lets out a  
high-pitched squeal, and the yellow horn burns even brighter. The last  
thing Fluttershy ever sees is the beautiful array of colors, yellow  
being the main one.

"Ah!" She whips forward, breathing deeply and quickly. She sees  
Rainbow Dash twitching, and shakes her.

"What! Who?" She says, just being startled.

"N-no, please, mom, Fluttershy, please!" Fluttershy grabs a pillow  
with her teeth, and flings it at the wall. It seeps through the  
clouds, and hits Scootaloo. Right on target. Scootaloo runs into their  
room, and hugs the both of them. "I, I dear end of you two abandoning  
me, and flying away. My wings were broken and-" her voice dies off,  
tears running down her face.

"It's ok, we would never do that to you. We are a family, thick and  
thin, we are there for each other." Fluttershy looks at Rainbow dash,  
who is still breathing quickly. Rainbow Dash smiles.

"Right. We, we would never do that Scoots, we love you." She says  
through breaths. "I dreamed I was in the sand, and-"

"I was there, and carried you on my back to a hill. You told me to  
leave, but Spitfire killed me and I woke up." Fluttershy finishes a  
Rainbow Dash's sentence.

"How did, did you have the same, but why, oh no. Scootaloo, what day is it?"

"N-nightmare night." Rainbow dash stops breathing. Her eyes dilate,  
and her mind circles.

"Rainbow dash!" Fluttershy yells at her quiet tone.

"We, we need to go to the mayors office. Now." Rainbow Dash says.  
"Scootaloo, stay here. We'll be back." She jumps out of bed, and flies  
to the ground. Fluttershy remembers the letter.

"We'll be back." And she flies down to meet Rainbow Dash.

"Come on, to the mayors office." Rainbow Dash says, and flies as fast  
as she can there. Fluttershy, surprisingly not far behind, runs there.  
She stops, out of breath, right behind Rainbow Dash. She looks around  
her, and sees nothing. Then looks in front of the building, and stands  
still. It's Rarity.

"Oh how lovely of you to join us."

"Us? Rarity, how are you alive?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Yes, us." Princess Celestia flies down from the sky.

"I, I don't follow." Fluttershy says, deeply confused.

"Oh you idiots. How do you not see like Rarity? You see, ive been  
waiting for a thousand years for the elements of harmony to be taken  
off of my hooves. And when my sister was sent to the moon by yours  
truly, I couldn't be happier. Now that the six elements are separated,  
the seventh element is stronger than ever."

"Seventh element?" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy look behind them.  
Applejack, Twilight, and PinkiePie ran up behind them in the middle of  
Celestia talking. When PinkiePie sees Rarity is alive, he color come  
back, her mane goes back to its curly state, and face becomes ecstatic  
with excitement.

"RARITY!" She screams. She bolts to her, but runs straight into a  
force field protecting Rarity.

"Happy to see her, are we?" Celestia mocks.

"Princess Celestia, i don't understand, why are you doing this?" Twilight asks.

"Oh Twilight, I thought you would be able to figure it out if if these  
four didn't. You're nightmares, all of them within the past two  
months, are because iv been giving them to you. Especially you two,  
Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. I believe iv been giving you two the  
worst. Why, with the rainbow factory and your human father, I figured  
you'd enjoy seeing other yous. But, alas, I was incorrect. So, now, on  
the day if the nightmares, we shall rise above Equestria, and make it  
our own!"

"We?" Fluttershy nervously questions.

"Look in fear Equestria, for we are the Solar, Empire!" Hundreds of  
pegasi and unicorns rush the small group. They surround them.

"What are you doing? This wasn't the deal." Rarity says to Celestia.

"Oops, sorry, I must have forgot. Here, take this as your reward." She  
lifts all of the diamonds in Equestria, and let's go of them when they  
are over Rarity. But before they crush her, a small brown light  
appears over Rarity. The diamonds fall around her, and cover the  
ground for hundreds of miles. The small brown light grows, and turns  
into a figure. There is a bright light, and then Discord is revealed.

"Why hello Celestia, haven't seen you in a good amount of time."

"Discord, what are you doing here? I thought they turned you to  
stone." Celestia says.

"They did, but Miss Sparkle here let me out."

"But how? I teleported you to the EverFree Forest."

"Rainbow Dash went into the forest in her nightmare, and found me. She  
punched me from frustration, and it cracked my stone open. Now I'm  
here."

"But, but I did that in a dream." Rainbow Dash stutters.

"You see, your precious princess here made it so dreams and real life  
interconnect. The Rainbow Factory, the Tetris, the fluffy unicorn  
death, the human dad to Rainbow Dash, they are all real. But not to  
us. We live in our own dream, and we are dreaming of this, but us  
ourselves are living it. It may be confusing, but trust me, it makes  
sense. And you are not able to kill an element, Celestia, as you were  
one yourself. However, you are no longer." Discord stops talking, and  
looks at Twilight. He winks. "Why else so you think you can't kill  
me?" He snaps his fingers. A yellow light appears over all of them,  
and it splits into seven small beams of light. It shines on all six  
ponies, and one shines in Discord. The elements of harmony attach  
themselves to the ponies, and a necklace of gold, with a white ball in  
the middle with a blue line going through the ball attaches itself to  
Discord. Rarity is pulled to the others.

"No, no this can't be! I destroyed the seventh element eons ago!"  
Celestia screams.

"You can't destroy something that isn't physical. We have Laughter,  
Magic, Loyalty, Kindness, Honesty, Generosity, and the one I have  
represented since the day I was created, unity."

"Guards, kill them, I want their heads!" Celestia yells. They rush the  
six ponies and Discord, but time stops. The six ponies fall, and  
Discord slowly falls. He looks at them.

"You see ponies, I may have been bad before, and I may have threatened  
to turn Equestria into the chaos of the world, but it was all a test.  
I knew it was only time before Celestia became power hungry, so I  
wanted to make sure you six were ready. And obviously, you were."

"So, when you tried to get Derpy to kill us, you were testing us?"  
Fluttershy asks.

"Yes." A silence falls in the air. Discord walks to Celestia. "Oh, if  
only you said yes, we wouldn't even be having this issue sweetie." He  
kisses her frozen face. "I must leave you now, it will be another  
million years until I can walk this planet again. My element can only  
be used once every million years, as unity lasts that long. But don't  
worry, I'll hear you, and I'll show up every now and again. As for you  
Celly, I'm sorry." Discord reaches out, and puts his hand on her  
chest. His hand goes through it, and he feels her heart. "Goodbye." He  
says. He wraps his hand on her heart, and squeezes. It all goes white.

"Fluttershy. Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash yells. She opens her eyes.

"It was a dream, wasn't it?"

"Dream? No, what is this? A cliche book story? We're alive. We are all  
alive." Fluttershy looks up, and sees all of them pulling themselves  
off the ground.

"We're, we're alive. Dashie, we're alive!" Fluttershy hugs Rainbow  
Dash, and she leans into her chest, tears wetting their manes.

"Ugh, is everypony ok?" Twilight asks.

"All good here." Applejack replies.

"Happy as a clam, we won!" Pinkie pie screams. They look over and see  
Fluttershy and Rainbow dash hugging. Twilight realizes that now  
Princess Celestia and Luna are both gone, nopony is in charge.

"Wait, there's no princess to rule." Twilight says.

"Why I reckon there is." Applejack says confidently. Twilight is  
confused, and then realizes what she means. She, is a princess. "All  
hail to Princess, Twilight." Applejack says. Twilight blushes.

"Wait, what about-" Shining Armor runs down the street, finding them.

"Twilight, Cadance died."

"Wait, what?" Twilight asks.

"I don't know she just, died. She fell over. I, I don't get why."

"I think I do. Brother, Celestia is dead."

"What?!" He yells.

"It is true. She was going to turn this rule of hers into a  
communist-type rule. Thankfully though, they were her to stop it." A  
unicorn says, coming form behind the corner of the mayors office.  
"What happened is that your wife, Cadance, must have been depentandt  
on the princess for life. And now they are all gone, I hereby announce  
Twilight Sparkle as the new princess of Equestria." Everypony,  
including Shining Armor, bow.

"This, this all happened so fast. I, I don't know what to say."  
Twilight says. Applejack gets up, and the rest get up as well.

"Well, I don't know what to say either, but I'll always be here to  
help." Applejack kisses her on the cheek. Spike runs to Twilight.

"Twilight, we have a problem."

"What is it?" Twilight asks.

"It's Trixie, she's back."

"But I thought she was happy now, how is it a problem?"

"Zecora and her. They know how to do banned 46."

"Oh no." Twilight quietly says.

"Banned 46? What does that mean?" Fluttershy nervously asks.

Twilight nerovusly says, "Black Magic."

On Oct 3, 2013, at 8:31 AM, Jacob Robbins uxbridge. .us wrote:

MLP Fan-Fic "Who's Who? Nightmare night and the seventh element"

(Rainbow Dash)

"I'll make sure you get there safely."

"But, but what if-"

"No, don't think like that, you'll be fine, good-bye Dashie." Rainbow  
Dash floats in the air, strapped down to the air balloon. She  
struggles to get free, but to no avail. Three Pegasuses in blue suites  
fly into the ballon. The are tangled and cannot get free.

"Please, go away!" Rainbow Dash pleads the trapped ponies. One gets  
free, but with a broken wing. It struggles to stay in the air, and  
hurdles towards earth. It dies on the impact. The two others are still  
trapped. Rainbow Dash manages to pull a wing out from the string, and  
frees her other one with it. They are falling quickly to the ground  
now. But when she finaly gets her last hoof untied, they hit earth.

"Ah!" It seems like time is stopped. Rainbow Dash looks around the  
room, only Scootaloo and Fluttershy are there. She can't breath. She  
gets down from the bed, and walks outside of the room. She quickly  
trots to the bathroom, and washes her face off. She looks into the  
mirror, and sees half of her face is dripping with the color of the  
rainbow. It all turns to blood. "What?" She asks, not talking to  
anypony. She backs up into what looks like another Pegasus with two  
extra setsof wings, and some sort of quilt on.

"Hello Dashie, want to make Cupcakes with me?" Pinkie Pie asks.

"No, no!" Rainbow Dash yells. She runs down the hallway, and falls.  
She looks up. "D-daddy?" She asks. The human picks her up.

"Just know that you will always be my, little, Dashie." His eyes turn  
red, and sharp teeth grow from his mouth. "And the smaller, the  
tastier." Rainbow Dash manages to wiggle herself out of his hands, and  
runs back into the room. She is breathing heavily.

"Fluttershy, we have to-" Fluttershy turns around. Her eyes are empty  
and smoking black, and she is wearing a choke collar.

"Please, don't go." Fluttershy says, her voice turning demonic.  
Rainbow Dash becomes unable to move. "Hush now, quiet now, it's time  
to lay your sleepy head. Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed."  
Rainbow Dash feels a sharp pain in her stomach. She closes her eyes,  
and opens them. She is in Pinkie's basement.

"You know, I thought you would be more fun than this. I know Gilda  
was." Pinkie Pie says. She cuts an insertion in Rainbow Dash's  
stomach, and begins to pull out guts. Rainbow Dash stares into a  
bright light, and her vision focuses. She is in a glass case in some  
sort of lab. She has all sorts of pads on her body. Humans are walking  
around in suites and writing things down as they stare at her. She  
looks over.

"I'm sorry Dashie, I tried my best." The man is shot dead. For some  
reason, Rainbow Dash feels like she knew him for her entire life.

"Ok uh, what was it? 509-56? Lets see what you are made of." The man  
lifts up the box, but Rainbow Dash tries to fly away. The cords pull  
her twords the table, and the man comes over with a knife. He cuts a  
wing off of Rainbow Dash.

"AH!" She screams. The man takes the wing, and puts it with other  
wings and unicorn horns. She feels like she is going to pass out, but  
when she opens her eyes back up, she back in her house in cloudsdale.  
She watches as a former her is about to be hurt. "If your not real,  
then why do I feel breathing down my-" Spitfire hits her in the head  
with a branch, then glues a note to her wing. The present Rainbow Dash  
can also feels this, and passes out.

(Fluttershy)

"Hehehe." Fluttershy chuckles.

"Why Fluttershy? Why would you do this?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Because, I want you all dead!" She presses the red button. It all  
goes white, then back to normal. She walks around the town, looking at  
all of the dead corpses. "Finally, finally, I have done Discords work!  
They are all dead!" She yells to the air. She then trips, and falls  
into a puddle. When she pulls herself out of it, she is a filly. She  
looks up at Cloudsdale, it's so big. The butterflies in front of her  
suddenly drop dead.

"Hello Futtershy."

"W-who's there?" She asks.

"It's me, your daddy."

"Daddy? Oh I missed you." She runs over, and gives him a hug. "Wait a  
minute." She looks up, it's King Sombra. "No, no no." She backs up,  
but steps on a nail.

"Hahaha!" He takes his horn, and cuts off one of Fluttershy's hooves.  
She is about to pass out when she is picked up by Rainbow Dash. Her  
hoof is there.

"Oh Dashie, thank you." They are both full grown mares. Rainbow Dash  
just looks at her, disappointed. She rises a hoof, and a machine picks  
up Fluttershy. It straps her to a table with chains, and a knife  
appears out of a thin strip of metal. "Dashie? What's going on?"

"Where not a single soul gets through." And it slices through her throat.

"Fluttershy?!"

"Ah! What?" Fluttershy asks, sitting up in the bed. Scootaloo is  
shaking Rainbow Dash, who is calling Futtershy's name. "Scootaloo,  
what's going on?"

"It's Rainbow Dash, she isn't waking up and she's been screaming our  
names for the past hour." Futtershy gets down, still dizzy from the  
horrible nightmare that just happened. She walks over to Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow. It's ok, I'm here. It's ok, just breath, loosen up, and  
relax. I'm still alive." She looks at her pillow. Rainbow Dash was  
crying during the night, a lot. Rainbow Dash flies forward, sitting  
up. Scootaloo is thrownHer eyes are bloodshot and she is shaking.

"F-Fluttershy?" She looks at her, and hugs her. She is crying even  
harder now. "I just has the worst nightmare of my life. There were  
humans, and creepy things and me being hit in the head, and-" she  
stops talking.

"I did too, don't worry." She continues holding Rainbow Dash. Until  
she calms down. "How would you like to go and see how Twilight and  
Applejack are doing? Get away from all of this." Rainbow Dash nods her  
head like a sad puppy with no home. Futtershy walks the other two down  
stairs, and pays the thirty bit fee for the night. They walk to the  
hospital, the entire walk being completely silent between the three  
ponies. Rainbow Dash shakes all the way there, trying to not fall.  
Scootaloo runs up next to Rainbow Dash, and basically becomes a  
resting stool for her to lean on. They walk into the hospital.

"Ah, there you all are. You will be glad to know that Applejack and  
Twilight Sparkle are both alive and well. Applejack's room is  
one-fifty four. Twilight is in the room just to the left." The nurse  
says. Fluttershy looks at Rainbow Dash with an excited face, but sees  
that Rainbow Dash wasn't even even paying attention. She sighs.

"Ok, thank you. Scootaloo, Dashie, come on." They all walk to  
Applejack's room. They hear thrashing and groans from inside.

"What is going on in there?" Fluttershy asks.

"Hold on AJ, I'm coming." Rainbow Dash quickly opens up the door,  
stands there at the door way for a second, then slowly closes the  
door, looking almost pale.

"Well, what happened?" Fluttershy asks.

"Uh, um, she uh, Scootaloo, go over there please." Rainbow Dash asks.  
Scootaloo nods, then walks around the corner. Rainbow Dash walks nxt  
to Fluttershy. "Yea, Twilight was in there."

"Where was Appleack?" Fluttershy asks.

"In there." Rainbow Dash says, running a hoof through her mane.

"Ok, but I still don't get-"

"On top of Twilight." This takes a second to process for Fluttershy.

"Oh, oh. I uh, I get it now." She says, feeling embarrassed that it  
took her this long to figure it out.

"It's fine, just don't mention it to Scootaloo. And lets not let them  
know that we know this, ok?"

"Ok." Fluttershy says. The two walk around the corner, and meet Scootaloo.

"Hey, look what I found." Scootaloo says. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy  
look at the poster. It's advertising nightmare in Ponyville.

"N-nightmare night?" Fluttershy asks, terrified. She hates nightmare  
night, all of the dressed up monsters and the stories and the legends  
and just all of it.

"Wait a minute, nightmare night. Fluttershy, do you think that this  
could have something to do with our nightmares?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"It m-might. I, I don't know. How many days until nightmare n-night?"  
Futtershy asks, stuttering.

"Four." Scootaloo responds. Fluttershy's breathing becoms erratic.  
Rainbow Dash walks behind her, and just hugs her. It calms her down.

"Look, lets just get AJ and Twilight and get back to Ponyvill."  
Rainbow Dash suggests. Fluttershy nods, and they head to the door.  
Scootaloo goes to open it. "No!" Rainbow Dash says, nearly a yell. "I  
mean, I'll do it." She knocks on the door.

"Ah. Ah. T-Twi, w-wait." Twilight looks up, breathing heavily.  
Applejack looks back at her, barley able to speak, trying to control  
herself. They hear the knocking again. Twilight, disappointed, goes to  
open the door. Applejack pulls the blanket over her, trying to hide  
herself a bit. Twilight takes a deep breath, trying to return her  
breathing to normal.

"Oh, hi Rainbow Dash. Sorry, I was caught up in something." Twilight  
says. Rainbow Dash sees Applejack blush behind her.

"Right, well, when you two are ready, we all can head back to Ponyvill."

"Ok, thanks Rainbow Dash, we'll be out in a jiffy." Twilight closes  
the door, and looks back at Applejack. She frowns, and walks over to  
her. "I'm uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come on to you like that, I  
just-" Applejack pulls her in, meeting her lips with Twilight's. They  
hold the position or three seconds, then pushes Twilight backwards.  
Applejack looks at her, and nods. She gets up, and opens the door.  
Twilight smiles, then walks into the hallway, following Applejack.

"Ok y'all, we're ready to go."

"Alright. Ready Scootaloo?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Yes mommie." She responds.

"Mommie?" Twilight whispers to Applejack. Applejack just smiles,  
finding it cute that Scootaloo loves Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy so  
much.

"Alright, then lets Move out." And they head to the train station.  
Fluttershy gets flashes of her past while walking there, but tries not  
to show it. However, Rainbow Dash notices Fluttershy sweating, her  
eyes small, and trembling. "Fluttershy, are you ok?" Rainbow worriedly  
asks. A flash of her falling to the ground appears, then another of  
her being trapped in a cave. "Fluttershy!"

"What? Oh, s-sorry. Yea, I-I'm fine." Rainbow Dash frowns, knowing she  
isn't. They finally get to the station, and walk onto the train.

"I'm going to hit the hay, y'all. Have a good night." Applejack waks  
to her room. Twilight goes to walk with her, but stops when she  
realizes that Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were there. She walks into  
her own room, silent.

"Come on, lets find our room." Rainbow Dash leads Scootaloo and  
Fluttershy to their room, and lets them all walk In. "What do you  
think Twilight will do when we back Ponyvill?"

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asks.

"Well, her and Applejack definitely together. I can't figure any of it  
out though. Your putting an egghead, with an athlete. I don't get it."

"Dashie, look at you and me. A brave, strong, fast, known athlete with  
a shy, quiet, helpless Pegasus. We don't exactly work together well  
either, but we still manage. It's just how we feel, it's natural."  
Rainbow Dash doesn't know how to respond, so she just sits there,  
thinking all of it through.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Scootaloo asks Rainbow Dash.

"N-nothing, Scootaloo. We just uh, we, uh, w-we." She looks at  
Fluttershy, trying to get her to help.

"We were just wondering if Applejack and Twilight were trying to hide  
something from us."

"Why would they try to hide something?" Scootaloo asks.

"Well, people are embarrassed of cirten things in their lives, and  
they don't want others to know." Fluttershy explains.

"But what are they embarrassed of?"

"We think they are, together."

"Oh, like you and mom?"

"Right, exactly. But they might be embarrassed, and they don't want us  
to know."

"Why?"

"That's what we are trying to figure out." Fluttershy and Scootaloo's  
conversation ends. Rainbow Dash is relived that Fluttershy stepped in  
when she did, it would not have gone the same if she had talked to  
Scootaloo about it.

"I'm going to go to bed, goodnight Fluttershy, goodnight Mom, love you both."

"Good night Scootaloo, love you too." Fluttershy says.

"Night Scootaloo, love you." Rainbow Dash kisses her, and Scootaloo  
goes into the Room next to theirs. Fluttershy sits across from Rainbow  
Dash, thinking.

"What's wrong?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"I, I don't know. I just have this bad feeling about going back home.  
When, when was the last time you saw Rarity or Pinkie Pie?"

"Not since the royal palace. Why?"

"Nothing, just a bad feeling." Rainbow Dash would ask about what, or  
why, or when she thinks what ever bad will happen, but she knows she  
won't get anything out of Fluttershy. She goes up to her, and kisses  
her.

"Love you Flutters, good night." She then goes onto the bed, and falls asleep.

"Hello?" Rainbow Dash says to the air. No response. How did she get  
here? What happened? She gets up, and trots over to a hill. Nothing  
but sand. She gets to the top. Endless sand. That's all there is,  
lifeless sand. She goes to fly into the air, but her wings are both  
broken. She starts walking, looking for any sign of life. She walks,  
and walks, and walks non stop, trying to get even the smallest glimmer  
of hope. She then sees a pond, and runs over to it. She runs a hoof  
through the water, but it's sand. It's a mirage. She gets up,  
dehydrated, looking around. She is surrounded by sand. She breaths  
heavily, and keeps walking. She slowly grows to a trot, then a sprint,  
and then begins to run. She is running, hoping to find something,  
anything, that can save her. The sand turns, twists, and she passes  
out.

"Dash!"

"What? Who?" She asks, sitting up in bed. She sees Scootaloo next to  
her, worried.

"Rainbow Dash, are you ok? You were yelling and twisting." Fluttershy  
says, slowly sitting up in her bed.

"It was nothing, just another bad dream."

"Oh, right. I forgot that we have been having those." Flutttershy  
says. She looks out of the train window, and sees a sign as they pass  
it. It said, "Ponyvill, ten minutes." "Good news, ten minutes until we  
reach Ponyvill."

"Good, I just want to go home." Rainbow Dash says.

"Agreed." Scootaloo says, walking into their room.

"Well, lets all go get something to eat, I'm starving." Rainbow Dash  
suggests. They all head out to another cart, and begin to eat.

"Morning Twi." Applejack says, walking into Twilight's room.

"Morning Applejack. How'd you sleep?" Twilight looks up, slowly  
rubbing her eyes.

"Fine. Though it would have been better if you were there." Applejack  
says, making Twilight blush. "So, explain to me again, why do you not  
want them knowing?"

"I, I don't know. I just feel weird like this. You know, with  
somepony. I know Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash told us as soon as they  
were sure, and I am sure, but I just, I don't know." Twilight sighs,  
thinking.

"Listen Twilight, I know this is all, new, for ya, and it is for me  
too. But if this is going to work, we need to let the others know.  
It's not a threat or anything, it's a fact. We need to at least let  
Fluttershy and RD know." Applejack says.

"Ok, let's go do that." They head into Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's  
room. They slowly open the door, the rooms empty. "Let's try the  
dining cart."

"Thank you mom, thank you Fluttershy." Scootaloo says, beginning to  
eat. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash just smile at each other, and also  
begin to eat. Twilight and Applejack walk into the cart, and find  
their two Pegasus friends. They walk over, Twilight not wanting to.

"Hey y'all." Applejack says.

"Oh, hey AJ. Hey Twilight, what's up?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"We uh, we need to tell y'all somthing." Applejack says, at this point  
completely forgetting Scootaloo was there. "Me and Twi', we uh, we are  
planing to get married when we get back to Ponyville." This hangs in  
the air, making Applejack regret ever saying that.

"That's great, congratulations to you both." Fluttershy says happily.

"Wait, your ok with this?" Twilight asks.

"Well yea, of course we are. Why wouldn't we be? Look at me and  
Fluttershy, we are two mares, but we're together. We even have a kid."  
She looks at Socctaloo, smiling, then looks back at Twilight. "So yea,  
of course we are ok with it. Plus, we are your friends. We wouldn't  
care if you wanted to marry an animal."

"Well." Rainbow Dash kicks Fluttershy under the table, not wanting her  
to in inturupt. "I mean, right. If you two are in love, then go and  
get married, we will always be here to support you, no matter what."  
Twilight smiles, and slowly cries. Applejack sees her, and holds her  
with a hoof around her neck. Twilight leans into Applejack, crying.  
They all smile. The train stops.

"Current stop, Ponyville!" The conductor yells. They all get off. They  
see Pinkie Pie, dressed in black, her hair straight down, with tissues  
surrounding her at a table in the station. She looks up, pretending to  
be happy to see them, but they can tell something is wrong. She runs  
up to Fluttershy, and hugs her, beginning to cry again.

"Pinkie, are you ok? What happened?" Fluttershy asks, remembering that  
she had a bad feeling about coming back.

"I-it's Rarity." She says through tears.

"What about her?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"S-she's d-d-dead." The air gets still, and there is not a sound when  
she says this. They all go silent, not believing what they just heard.  
They look at each other, and look at Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash is the  
first to speak.

"H-how do you know?" She asks gently. Pinkie Pie leads them all to a  
graveyard, and brings them to a grave. Fluttershy reads the writing  
out loud.

"Here lies Rarity, a generous unicorn who always put herself last, and  
never gave up on her friends. She will be deeply missed." Fluttershy  
stops, unable to read the rest from crying. Rainbow Dash takes over,  
Fluttershy leans her head into Rainbow Dash's mane, still crying.

"Cause of death, unknown. That's it. Nothing else is on the stone.  
Pinkie, do you know why she, passed?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"The last I saw her, she was very sick. And I mean sick. That was  
three days ago, the day before that, she was in perfect condition."  
Pinkie Pie answers. They are all quiet, thinking. Finally, Rainbow  
Dash speaks.

"We should all head home, it's been a long few days." The rest nod,  
and silently head home. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Scootaloo stay,  
staring at the grave.

"What do you think?" Fluttershy asks.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash asks, confused with the question.

"Well, it's clear that you don't think she died because of being sick.  
I have known you long enough where I know if you disagree with  
something, so what is your opinion on this?"

"Nopony gets sick, and three days later, dies. It's not natural. And  
if it really was because of her being sick, the grave would say it."  
Rainbow Dash feels something twitch at her hoof. She looks down,  
Scootaloo is shivering from the cold. Rainbow Dash looks up, and  
signals Fluttershy to take her home. "I'll be there in a bit." She  
whispers. Fluttershy nods, puts Scootaloo on her back, and flies up to  
Rainbow Dash's house. She stays at the grave, staring. "There is no  
way she died from sickness. I'm going to get to the bottom of this."  
She walks away, not looking back. She walks to the edge of Ponyville,  
and looks down at it. The world begins to spin, and she falls over.

"Hey! Wake up!" Rainbow Dash looks into a Pegasus's, tan colored eyes.  
"Good, your awake. Look, we don't have much time, we need to get out  
of here."

"Wait, what is going on?" Rainbow dash asks. She sits up, they are in  
the sand. "And why am I in the sand?"

"No time to explain, we have to-" the Pegasus is cut short from a beam  
of light going through its chest. The Pegasus falls over, dead.  
Rainbow Dash scrambles to get up, and begins to run. She dodges  
multiple beams, trying to keep changing directions.

"Stop! You will not be harmed if you give yourself up!" She hears a  
voice yell out to her. She keeps running, despite the urge to stop.  
She finds a hole in the sand, and jumps in. She hears nothing but her  
own breathing. A shadow appears over the hole, and a unicorn appears.  
It hasn't spotted Rainbow Dash. "She isn't here, let's report back to  
the princess, I'm sure she will understand." They walk away, but cover  
their footprints, just incase if Rainbow dash is still alive. She  
looks over the edge of the hole. They are gone. No footprints, no  
nothing. She lies back down in the hole, berating heavily. Her eyes  
are dried, her hooves aching, and her mind racing. She closes her  
eyes, once again surrounded by sand. Lifeless sand.

*beep*...*beep*...*beep* Rainbow Dash wakes up to the sound of a heart  
rate reader. At least, that's what the unicorns call it. She looks  
around, tired. The door opens, and Discord walks in. "Well well well,  
Rainbow Dash. You shouldn't have turned me to stone, all it does is  
let me think."

"Discord. How did you get out of-" He puts his hand over her mouth,  
she reaches for it, but she is tied down to the bed.

"You know, you have had an interesting life. You were the leader of  
the Pegasus weather team, you were the first ever to preform a sonic  
rainboom, you were the manager of the Rainow Factory, you even died to  
Pinkie Pie's hand. And now, look at you. Ready to embark on a new  
journey. You will never truly be dead, none of us will be. We all live  
in multiple dimensions, it's how life works. Like Twilight, she  
accidentally killed Mike Something, the fluffy pony. At the same time,  
she failed magic kindergarten, being held back until age seven. And  
yet, in this dimension, she has friends, and is the perfect alicorn. I  
could go on and on, giving you examples for all of you evil  
no-gooders. But, alas, it would be a major waste of my time. I am  
here, as a friend who is trying to warn you to stay away from me. From  
the sand, the ever so lifeless sand. Otherwise, it will just be  
another problem for you. Maybe not for this dimension Rainbow Dash,  
but for another. Possibly even the one that was always referred to as  
little, Dashie." For some reason, when he said this, it struck a  
nerve. She broke one of the strings, and punched Discord in the face.  
Her hoof goes right through him though.

"W-what?"

"See, this isn't real. None of this is real. It will never, be real.  
However, for you, the one who is living this, the one who is feeling  
these emotions, the hard ships, it is. You are real and Fluttershy and  
Scootaloo are real as well. But they are only as real, as you make  
them. And the same goes for them, as you are only as real as they make  
you to be. It's sort of a way for the universe to make sense of  
itself, with these different dimensions and parallel worlds. So don't  
worry, you won't notice anything. It will all be the same as before,  
just you now know how it all works. How you became the one to kill  
Scootaloo in the factory, how you became a victim to Pinkie Pie's  
cupcake recipe, how you were teleported to earth and thought a random  
stranger was your father, how you got trapped in the lifeless sand,  
and how you became married with Fluttershy." Discord begins to fade,  
and Rainbow Dash's vision goes with him. It all goes black.

"Fluttershy?" Scootaloo asks, looking up at the light-yellow mare.  
"What will happen with Sweetie Belle?" Fluttershy sits there,  
realizing what Scotaloo means.

"Uh oh." She flies over to where Rarity used to live. She flies in  
through a window, and feels something fall onto her back. She falls to  
the ground.

"Fluttershy?" She looks behind her, Sweetie Belle is on her back.  
"I'm, im so sorry. I just, I don't know what to do. I'm sorry  
Fluttershy." She begins to cry. Fluttershy puts her on the ground, and  
looks behind them. There is a platform, with knives under it. She  
caught Sweetie Belle in mid air, over the knives. It all makes sense.

"Sweetie Belle, why would you even think of doing such a thing?"

"I, I don't know. Rarity was the only family that I have that I live  
with, and with her gone it just, it doesn't matter to me anymore. I  
don't even have my cutie mark, and I'm sisters with one of the most  
well known clothing designers in all of Equestria. And now that she is  
gone, I just, I don't know." She breaks down, crying heavily.  
Fluttershy goes to offer to take her in, but then realizes that  
Sweetie Belle is a unicorn. She holds her tongue, not wanting to add  
insult to injury. She thinks of asking Applejack to take her in, but  
she already has so many family members, and Pinkie Pie is in no  
condition to take her in. Maybe Twilight will take her. "What do I do?  
I can't stay in this house alone, what do I do?"

"Well, I guess twilight could take you in, as long as she is willing  
that is. But I'm sure she will be." Fluttershy says, hoping to not let  
Sweetie Belle down. Sweetie Belle looks up, her mane wet with tears.  
"I would let you live with me and dash, but we are in cloudsdale.  
Applejack has a very busy life, so she would have a difficult time  
keeping up with the entire family and you, no offense. But Twilight  
only lives with Spike, so you could live with her." Sweetie Belle  
fakes a smile, and hugs Fluttershy. "Just know that you should never  
do something like that, there is always light at the end of the  
tunnel." Sweetie Belle continues to hug her, and Fluttershy hugs her  
back. "Here, let's go to Twilight's, see if she is willing to take you  
in."

"Ok." And they head to Twilight's house.

Rainbow Dash slowly opens her eyes, trying to focus her vision. She  
slowly pulls herself up, and looks around. She is in her house, on her  
bed. She looks at he foot of her bed, and sees Scootaloo asleep. Her  
wings are stretched out, and her back is beating. She slowly wakes up,  
and looks at Rainbow Dash. "Mom." She weakly says. She smiles, and  
stumbles to get up. She stumbles and trips over, and lies next to  
Rainbow Dash. She almost falls asleep immediately.

"How, how did I get here?" Rainbow Dash asks, confused as to how she  
is back in her house in Cloudsdale.

"I..." Scootaloo stops to yawn. "I brought you up here."

"How?"

"I carried you on my back, and flew up here." Rainbow Dash is stunned.  
Scootaloo, of all Pegasuses, a filly for that matter, was able to  
carry a full grown mare on her back, and fly from the ground to the  
sky without dropping her, and put her on her own bed. How in the world  
did she do it? Scootaloo picks up on Rainbow Dash's confusion. "I just  
did what you always said. Clear, fly, fall, complete." The orange  
filly closes her eyes, and falls to sleep. Rainbow Dash is awake, and  
wants to find Flutteshy. But even Rainbow Dash can't ignore the  
cuteness of a filly like Scootaloo sleeping, her tail around her face  
and Mane in front of her eyes. It puts Rainbow Dash into some sort of  
trance, causing her to become tired as well. She submits to the  
tiredness.

"Twilight, are you home?" Fluttershy asks the door. No response. She  
knocks, and the door opens.

"Oh, hi Fluttershy. Hi Sweetie Belle, what's up?" Twilight asks.

"Oh, well, Sweetie Belle here was stressed earlier, and well, we would  
like to know if you'd like to take her In." Fluttershy lowers her  
voice to a nearly inaudible whisper.

"What was that last part?" Twilight asks. Fluttershy looks at Sweetie Belle.

"If you would like to take me in to live with you. Please Twilight, I  
have no where to go. I can't live with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash,  
Pinkie Pie is depressed beyond belief, Applejack-"

"Yes." Twilight cuts Sweetie Belle off.

"W-what?" Sweetie Belle stutters.

"Yes, I will take you in. Sweetie Belle, you have no home, no family,  
no anything. The least I can do is offer shelter. Even if it's  
permanent." Sweetie Belle's eyes swell up, and she runs to hug  
Twilight. She constricts her hoof, hugging it tightly.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She says in tears. She looks back, and  
hugs Fluttershy. "Thank you too."

"Glad I could help." Fluttershy says. Sweetie Bell turns back to  
Twilight, and continues crying. Fluttershy points to the air with one  
hoof, and Twilight nods. Fluttershy flies back home. "Hello? Dashie?  
Scootaloo?" She asks the empty living room.

"We're in here." Rainbow Dash whispers, but loud enough to let  
Fluttershy hear her. She walks in, and sees Scootaloo sleeping,  
leaning up against Rainbow Dash's side. Her wing is covering  
Scootaloo, acting as a blanket. She slowly lifts her wing, and gets  
off the bed, going on all four hooves as quietly and slowly as  
possible. Scootaloo falls to the bed flat, and adjusts herself, still  
asleep. Rainbow Dash walks over to Fluttershy.

"Why is she so tired?"

"She says she brought me here. I don't know If it's the truth, but I  
believe her either way. Anyway, how many days until nightmare night?"  
Rainbow Dash asks.

"2, 1 in 2 hours." Fluttershy answers. She looks at the clock to make  
sure, it's 10 P.M., 2 hours until tommorow. "We should get to bed, we  
have a lot to think about." Rainbow Dash nods, and heads to the bed.  
Scootaloo is on the right side, where she usually sleeps, so they just  
slip under the covers.

"Goodnight Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash says, kissing her head.

"Goodnight Dashie." She returns the kiss, and falls asleep nearly  
instantly. Rainbow Dash, however, does not want to go to sleep. She  
lays there, keeping her eyes open, barley ever blinking. She remembers  
what Discord said about the Lifeless Sand. She doesn't want another  
dream like that, so she tries not to sleep. Eventually though, she  
gave in to the tiredness, and fell asleep.

She wakes up in the hole, trying to find a way out. She pulls herself  
out lift, and looks around. Sand. She sighs, and begins to slowly trot  
in a random direction. She can feel her throat, dry as bones. Her  
stomach went from starving to full, that can't be good. She picks up  
her pace, thinking she is running out of time. She begins to run,  
hysterical now. She looks around, trying to find any source of water  
or food. She spots a pond, and runs over to it without any second  
thoughts. She leans down, and begins to furiously drink. It's real,  
not a mirage. She continues drinking it, trying to fill herself up on  
it. After ten minutes of drinking, she backs up and looks forward. The  
sand is no longer sand, it's snow. A fairly small blizzard manifests,  
and traps Rainbow Dash in the snow. She figures tat the weather team  
is trying to freeze her out, but she keeps walking anyway. She finds a  
tree, then another, and soon a forest. She runs into it, thinking that  
where there is a forest, there is civilization. She slows down, and  
realizes where she is. The EverFree Forest.

Fluttershy slowly opens her eyes, waking up. She yawns, and looks  
over. Rainbow Dash is twitching in her sleep. Fluttershy would usually  
wake her up, but she figures they all need sleep, seeing as though  
Nightmare night is tomorrow. She looks down, trying to see Scootaloo.  
Scootaloo is leaning up against Rainbow Dash's back, but over the  
covers. Fluttershy slowly gets up, and walks over to a mirror. The  
mirror is broken. She walks over to the kitchen, it's been ransacked.  
Fluttershy lets out a small, high pitched gasp. They were robbed. She  
trots over to a table, it has a note on it. "To whom ever may read  
this, I am not dead. But I will make all of your lives a living  
nightmare if you do not do what I ask. Meet me tomorrow at the front  
of the mayors office." Fluttershy finishes reading the letter to  
herself, and wonders why it's always letters. Every time something  
happens, it's write in a letter. She puts it back down, onto the  
table. She walks back into the bedroom. The sight was adorable, seeing  
Rainbow Dash curled up under the blanket in a ball shape, and  
Scootaloo in a ball, her tail over her nose and mane covering her  
eyes. It made Fluttershy's heart melt from the cuteness. She sees  
Rainbow dash twitch again, and star bear thing heavily. She starts  
mumbling things, then screams at the top of her lungs something  
inaudible. It makes Fluttershy whimper, and lie down covering her  
ears. She then runs over, uncovering her ears. She runs her hoof  
through Rainbow Dash's mane, whispering to herself. Rainbow Dash stops  
screaming, and slowly starts to normalize her breathing. She goes back  
to just being asleep. She slowly backs up, then heads back into the  
kitchen. When she turned the corner, she could have swore she saw a  
Pegasus with light-pale skin, a mane of yellow and green spikes, and a  
lab coat on. But when she blinks, it's gone. "Hello?" Fluttershy asks.  
No response. She ignores it, and begins to clean the kitchen.

"Now Twi', I know you want to give her a home and all, but do you  
really want to adopt, her?" Applejack asks.

"Yes." Applejack rolls her eyes, Twilight quickly continues. "Look I  
know that it's just another pony but I don't want to see her on the  
side of the street. Plus, I like a Sweetie Belle. She's, I don't know,  
cute."

"Fine. Just, take it slow with her, you know, like don't force her  
into a room on the first day."

"I understand." Twilight says triumphantly.

Rainbow Dash sits up, breathing fast and her vision not focusing. She  
is freaking out, trying to find out where she is. Cloud bed, cloud  
walls, cloud calling, cloud floor, she is in her house. She looks to  
her left, and sees Fluttershy through the doorway, cleaning. She sees  
everything as a blob, a colored blob. She looks down, Scootaloo is  
still asleep. But something had woke. Her up, there was an imprint in  
the bed showing she had moved. Rainbow Dash gets up, and stumbles I I  
the kitchen. "Fluttershy?" She whimpers, trying to be louder.

"Dashie." Fluttershy runs and hugs her. "How are you?"

"F-fine. How about you?" She was far from fine. She could barley see  
anything, she was stumbling and couldn't keep upright, and she was  
barley able to talk loud. She was quieter than Fluttershy.

"I'm fine. You should rest, just take it easy. You had a rough night  
sleep. You were twitching and screaming and turning and just, you need  
to rest." Rainbow Dash is embarrassed that Fluttershy knew.

"N-no, I-I'm fine."

"No your not. Tomorrow is Nightmare Night, and we need to be focused.  
You are suffering from a loss of sleep, and others stuff. You need to  
get rest, even if you don't sleep."

"... Alright." Rainbow dash says, defeated. She heads back to bed,  
where Scootaloo is waking up.

"Morning mom. Where's Fluttershy?" Scootaloo asks, parsley yawning.

"She's in the kitchen cleaning." Rainbow Dash exsaughstedly says.  
Scootaloo gets up, stretching, and trots into the kitchen. Rainbow  
dash lies into the bed, and closes her eyes, trying to relax.

"Morning Fluttershy. Oh wow, what happened here?" Scootaloo asks,  
seeing the mess of the kitchen.

"Nothing, it was just an accident." Fluttershy carefully lies. "How  
are your wings and back?"

"Sore."

"How did you do that in the first place?" Fluttershy asks.

"I don't know. I saw her on the ground, and I jumped to try and help.  
I saw she was unconscious, so I just picked her up, put her on my  
back, and fly up here. At the time I didn't even realize what I was  
doing, but now I do." She says, cracking her back. Fluttershy  
understands, and isn't too surprised. She figured it would have  
something to do with danger and instincts.

"Well, I'm going to visit Twilight. Stay here and keep mom company?"  
Fluttershy asks, finding it odd calling Rainbow mom.

"Will do." Scootaloo happily says. She walks into the bedroom, lies  
down, and falls asleep. Fluttershy smiles, and flies down to meet  
Twilight. She walks up to the door, but it flies open, hitting her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Fluttershy, are you ok?" Twilight nervously asks.

"Y-yea, I'm fine, thanks. How are you?" She asks, rubbing her head.

"I'm fine, happy to have Sweetie Belle with us. Thank you for that."  
Twilight says.

"My pleasure. I guess the CMC are having hard times huh?" Fluttershy  
says, laughing slightly.

"Yea." Twilight responds, also slightly laughing. "I uh, I should get  
back to work, I have lots of studying to do. Talk to you later  
Fluttershy." Twilight says. She leans over, and kisses her on the  
cheek. She backs up, blushing. An awkward silence falls between the  
two ponies. "I'm, I'm sorry. It was a force of habit. Iv been spending  
so much time with AJ lately I guess I kind of lost myself. I'll uh,  
I'll see you later." She runs back into the house. Flutershy is left  
standing there, dumbstruck. She just turns around, and tries to forget  
about it. As she walks down the road, she sees PinkiePie in her lawn.

"Fluttershy?" Pinkie asks, looking up. She looks awful. Her pink face  
is pale, her eyes are blood shot, and her straight mane is an odd  
color mix of grey and pink.

"PinkiePie, what happened to you?" Fluttershy nervously asks.

"What do you mean?" PinkiePie hoarsely asks.

"You look awful, come on, you need to see a doctor." Fluttershy grabs  
her mane with her mane, and the hair just rips off. She spits it out.  
"Ugh, what the, Pinkie, you need to see somepony, now."

"No, I don't. If I die, then I die. Rarity is waiting." This hurts  
Flutterhshy. To see one of her best friends like this, it's difficult.

"Pinkie, please don't talk like that. You have so many friends here,  
don't just give up because one is gone. We depend on you to lighten up  
our lives, to bring us laughs, and to be the great friend who you are.  
Please do something about this. Please." Fluttershy says. PinkiePie  
looks up, sad looking.

"I know. I know I do, and I know they all do. They all love me for who  
I am and I appreciate it, but I don't deserve friends like them. They  
deserve better than me. It's all just pointless." Fluttershy goes  
silent. She walks away, defeated. But she gets an idea. She flies over  
to the doctors office, she convinces the doctor to go to PinkiePie's  
house, and check on her. She then trots over to Applejack's, fairly  
proud of herself for helping PinkiePie. She gets to the door, and  
knocks.

"H-hold on, I'll be there in a second!" Applejack yells from inside.  
She cracks the door, not seeing who it is. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Fluttershy." Fluttershy answers. Applejack swings the door  
open, pulls her into the house, then closes it. She trots into the  
other room, looking around nervously. Fluttershy notices her hat is  
crooked and a lighter color than normal. Her hooves are shaking, and  
her eyes are dilated. She looks back at Fluttershy, and runs over to  
her.

"Listen, I need your help. I need you to." She stops.

"What? What do you need me to do?" Fluttershy asks, as nervous as her  
friend is.

"I, I need, I need you to, I'm sorry." Applejack breaks down crying.  
"I didn't mean it to happen, I didn't at all. It was a  
misunderstanding, I didn't mean it to go that far. Why? Why me? Why  
her? Why?" She asks, not paying attention to Fluttershy who is  
beginning to slowly back up twords the door. Applejack sees her do  
this. "No! Wait, please, don't go. Not you too. Please!" Fluttershs  
stops, standing still. "I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break down like  
that. I just, I need to tell ya something. I'm, I'm the one, I'm the  
one who killed Rarity." She says, still crying. Fluttershy goes from  
scared to mad in such a quick time she couldn't breathe. She runs at  
Apple jack, picks her up with her teeth, and flings her against the  
wall. She pins her against the wall with one hoof, and leans against  
her and the wall with the other. Her back hooves are still on the  
ground.

"What, do you mean you killed her?!" Fluttershy screams.

"I, I didn't mean to. I just meant it as a harmless threat, not a warning."

"What are you talking about?" Fluttershy asks, her voice deeper than  
memory serves her ever having it.

"I noticed her having a thing for Twilight, and I became jellous. Then  
I caught her having fun with Big Macintosh, and I pulled her aside  
saying that if she married Twilight, I'd kill her if she messed up at  
all. I guess she knew she would, because she then told me shed rather  
kill herself than deal with me. I guess she really meant it."  
Applejack says, crying even harder now. Fluttershy losses her hoof,  
and gets back on all four hooves.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I thought you meant you killed her yourself. I just  
saw PinkiePie and she is depressed beyond belief because Rarity is  
dead. I'm sorry." She says, walking back to the door, her head  
lowered.

"It's ok, I understand. I just, iv never lost somepony as close as  
her. My entire family is alive, and iv never known death. And to see a  
friend die, and know I was most likely the reason, I just, I can't."  
Applejack says, her voice cracking.

"I understand, it's difficult for everypony right now. Just, get some  
reast Applejack, you deserve it." Fluttershy softly suggests.  
Applejack nods, and heads to her bedroom. Fluttershy exits the house,  
and flies back up to meet Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo say her house.  
Once there, she sees the kitchen is spotless, the house is nearly  
sparkling because of the cleanliness, and the bed is empty. She walks  
downstairs, and sees Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo talking.

"Oh, hi Fluttershy, how do you like it? Me and mom worked on it all  
day." Scootaloo says.

"It's incredible, thank you both so much. Rainbow, can if talk to you  
upstairs please?" Fluttershy asks, trying to sound happy.

"Sure, hang on a sec Scoots." Rianbow Dash follows Fluttershy upstairs,

"Scoots?"

"What? I like it." Fluttershy smiles, and keeps walking. "So what's up  
Fluttershy?"

"I went around to all of our friends, they are all terrible right now.  
Well, except for Twilight. See, Twilight was busy taking care of  
SweetieBelle, so she quickly said hi. But she kissed me on the cheek  
because she has been spending so much time with AJ. Then I went over  
to PinkiePie's, and she looks terrible. Rarity being dead has taken a  
huge toll on Pinkie. So after talking, I went to a doctor, and got him  
to travel to her house. Then I went over to Applejack's, and well, bad  
news. Applejack warned Rarity not to intervene with twilight, and  
well, Rarity took her own life. You right, it wasn't a sickness.  
Applejack is a mess, I'm scared for her and Pinkie." Rainbow Dash is  
caught off guard with all of this new information. She didn't know how  
to react. Should she be mad? Sad for her friends? Worried? Conflicting  
thoughts threaten Rainbow Dash's stable mind. She forces herself to  
stop thinking about it. Fluttershy notices Rainbow Dash and her issue,  
and quickly picks up on it. But as she goes to say something,  
Scootaloo walks in.

"Hey guys, what time is it?" Fluttershy looks at the clock, it's seven P.M.

"Seven. You should go to bed." Fluttershy suggests. Scootaloo yawns.

"Ok, goodnight mom, goodnight Fluttershy, love you both." Scootaloo  
stumbles up the cloud stairs.

"We should get some sleep too, we have a big day tomorrow." Rainbow  
Dash suggests.

"Ok." Fluttershy leads the way back to their bedroom. Once there, they  
both get under the covers. "Goodnight Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy  
whispers, trying to not fall asleep before saying it. Rainbow Dash is  
kind of disappointed, as she was planning to have some fun. But she  
sees how tired Fluttershy is, so she just lets it go.

"Night Shy'." Rainbow Dash turns to kiss her, and Fluttershy kisses  
her as well. Fluttershy, not knowing if this will be their last day  
together or not, figures they might as well have some fun before  
tomorrow. She rolls onto Rainbow Dash, keeping their lips locked. They  
fall asleep four hours later, having the best night since their first  
night married.

"Why didn't you finish them off?"

"I'm sorry, I tired my best, but Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy keep  
interfering. I tried to get rid of them, but they are just, ugh."  
Rarity sighs. She looks up, seeing the anger in her master's glare.  
"But don't worry, tomorrow for sure they will be out of the way. With  
this power you gave me, I can do anything." She sees a smile filled  
with anger and hatred.

"Good. Now, go do my work. The moon is waiting."

Fluttershy slowly opens her eyes, waking up. "Hello?" She asks. She  
looks down, sand. She looks over, and sees Rainbow Dash lying in the  
sand. "Oh no." She trots over, and looks at Rainbow Dash. Her chest is  
slowly going up and down, but she is passed out. Fluttershy puts her  
on her back, and begins to walk. She continues walking for a long  
amount of time, too long for her to tell. As she walks down a hill,  
she sees a light in the distance. It slowly glows brighter and bigger.  
Fluttershy pauses, amazed with this. Rainbow Dash slowly opens her  
eyes.

"W-what? Oh no, get down!" Rainbow dash rolls off of Fluttershy, and  
Fluttershy falls to the ground. The beam of light is shot, and sand is  
flown everywhere. The hill that Fluttershy was walking down is now  
gone. She becomes covered in sand. "Don't move a muscle." Rainbow Dash  
whispers, hoping Fluttershy hears her. The three unicorns float over  
to where the two pegasi are, and begin shooting the sand with a spell  
that was found two weeks ago. It rips through the sand, leaving a hole  
in the ground. Somehow, the sand does not fill the hole back up. They  
shoot closer and closer to Fluttershy, but stop three feet from her.  
They look around, and float back to the way they came. After five  
minutes, Rainbow Dash gets up and shakes all of the sand off of her.  
"Fluttershy? Are you still with me?" She asks the air.

"Right here." She answers, getting herself out of the sand. She shakes  
all of it off. Rainbow Dash immediately runs up and hugs her.

"Oh thank goodness, listen, we need to, we, we need to." Rainbow Dash  
trails off.

"Dash, stay with me! What's going on?" Fluttershy says.

"We need to find a way out of here. I don't get it though, i though I  
was in the EverFree forest."

"I found you lying in the sand after I woke up in the sand."

"Wait, you woke up in the sand? Oh no, no no no get out. I don't know  
or care where you go but get out." Rainbow Dash warns.

"But why? I don't know where to go, even if I were to leave."

"I don't know, but you can't be here. Just, go." Rainbow Dash runs in  
a random direction.

"Dahs!" Fluttershy yells. Rainbow Dash is too far off to hear her. A  
unicor appears behind her.

"So now you know. I'm sorry to do this to you, but you just had to get  
involved." The unicorn says.

"I don't even understand what's happening." Fluttershy says. The  
unicorn takes off the hoodie, revealing a unicorn Spitfire, the leader  
of the Wonderbolts.

"It could be worse, you could die without honor." Her horn glows a  
bright yellow, and Fluttershy's wings are broken. She lets out a  
high-pitched squeal, and the yellow horn burns even brighter. The last  
thing Fluttershy ever sees is the beautiful arraw of colors, yellow  
being the main one.

"Ah!" She whips forward, breathing deeply and quickly. She sees  
Rainbow Dash twitching, and shakes her.

"What! Who?" She says, just being startled.

"N-no, please, mom, Fluttershy, please!" Fluttershy grabs a pillow  
with her teeth, and flings it at the wall. It seeps through the  
clouds, and hits Scootaloo. Right on target. Scootaloo runs into their  
room, and hugs the both of them. "I, I dear end of you two abandoning  
me, and flying away. My wings were broken and-" her voice dies off,  
tears running down her face.

"It's ok, we would never do that to you. We are a family, thick and  
thin, we are there for each other." Fluttershy looks at Rainbow dash,  
who is still breathing quickly. Rainbow Dash smiles.

"Right. We, we would never do that Scoots, we love you." She says  
through breaths. "I dreamed I was in the sand, and-"

"I was there, and carried you on my back to a hill. You told me to  
leave, but Spitfire killed me and I woke up." Fluttershy finishes a  
Rainbow Dash's sentence.

"How did, did you have the same, but why, oh no. Scootaloo, what day is it?"

"N-nightmare night." Rainbow dash stops breathing. Her eyes dilate,  
and her mind circles.

"Rainbow dash!" Fluttershy yells at her quiet tone.

"We, we need to go to the mayors office. Now." Rainbow Dash says.  
"Scootaloo, stay here. We'll be back." She jumps out of bed, and flies  
to the ground. Fluttershy remembers the letter.

"We'll be back." And she flies down to meet Rainbow Dash.

"Come on, to the mayors office." Rainbow Dash says, and flies as fast  
as she can there. Fluttershy, surprisingly not far behind, runs there.  
She stops, out of breath, right behind Rainbow Dash. She looks around  
her, and sees nothing. Then looks in front of the building, and stands  
still. It's Rarity.

"Oh how lovely of you to join us."

"Us? Rarity, how are you alive?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Yes, us." Princess Celestia flies down from the sky.

"I, I don't follow." Fluttershy says, deeply confused.

"Oh you idiots. How do you not see like Rarity? You see, iv been  
waiting for a thousand years for the elements of harmony to be taken  
off of my hooves. And when my sister was sent to the moon by yours  
truly, I couldn't be happier. Now that the six elements are separated,  
the seventh element is stronger than ever."

"Seventh element?" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy look behind them.  
Applejack, Twilight, and PinkiePie ran up behind them in the middle of  
Celestia talking. When PinkiePie sees Rarity is alive, he color come  
back, her mane goes back to its curly state, and face becomes ecstatic  
with excitement.

"RARITY!" She screams. She bolts to her, but runs straight into a  
force field protecting Rarity.

"Happy to see her, are we?" Celestia mocks.

"Princess Celestia, i don't understand, why are you doing this?" Twilight asks.

"Oh Twilight, I thought you would be able to figure it out if if these  
four didn't. You're nightmares, all of them within the past two  
months, are because iv been giving them to you. Especially you two,  
Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. I believe iv been giving you two the  
worst. Why, with the rainbow factory and your human father, I figured  
you'd enjoy seeing other yous. But, alas, I was incorrect. So, now, on  
the day if the nightmares, we shall rise above Equestria, and make it  
our own!"

"We?" Fluttershy nervously questions.

"Look in fear Equestria, for we are the Solar, Empire!" Hundreds of  
pegasi and unicorns rush the small group. They surround them.

"What are you doing? This wasn't the deal." Rarity says to Celestia.

"Oops, sorry, I must have forgot. Here, take this as your reward." She  
lifts all of the diamonds in Equestria, and let's go of them when they  
are over Rarity. But before they crush her, a small brown light  
appears over Rarity. The diamonds fall around her, and cover the  
ground for hundreds of miles. The small brown light grows, and turns  
into a figure. There is a bright light, and then Discord is seen.

"Why hello Celestia, haven't seen you in a good amount of time."

"Discord, what are you doing here? I thought they turned you to  
stone." Celestia says.

"They did, but Miss Sparkle here let me out."

"But how? I teleported you to the EverFree Forest."

"Rainbow Dash went into the forest in her nightmare, and found me. She  
punched me from frustration, and it cracked my stone open. Now I'm  
here."

"But, but I did that in a dream." Rainbow Dash stutters.

"You see, your precious princess here made it so dreams and real life  
interconnect. The Rainbow Factory, the Tetris, the fluffy unicorn  
death, the human dad to Rainbow Dash, they are all real. But not to  
us. We live in our own dream, and we are dreaming of this, but us  
ourselves are living it. It may be confusing, but trust me, it makes  
sense. And you are not able to kill an element, Celestia, as you were  
one yourself. However, you are no longer." Discord stops talking, and  
looks at Twilight. He winks. "Why else so you think you can't kill  
me?" He snaps his fingers. A yellow light appears over all of them,  
and it splits into seven small beams of light. It shines on all six  
ponies, and one shines in Discord. The elements of harmony attach  
themselves to the ponies, and a necklace of gold, with a white ball in  
the middle with a blue line going through the ball attaches itself to  
Discord. Rarity is pulled to the others.

"No, no this can't be! I destroyed the seventh element eons ago!"  
Celestia screams.

"You can't destroy something that isn't physical. We have Laughter,  
Magic, Loyalty, Kindness, Honesty, Generosity, and the one I have  
represented since the day I was created, unity."

"Guards, kill them, I want their heads!" Celestia yells. They rush the  
six ponies and Discord, but time stops. The six ponies fall, and  
Discord slowly falls. He looks at them.

"You see ponies, I may have been bad before, and I may have threatened  
to turn Equestria into the chaos of the world, but it was all a test.  
I knew it was only time before Celestia became power hungry, so I  
wanted to make sure you six were ready. And obviously, you were."

"So, when you tried to get Derpy to kill us, you were testing us?"  
Fluttershy asks.

"Yes." A silence falls in the air. Discord walks to Celestia. "Oh, if  
only you said yes, we wouldn't even be having this issue sweetie." He  
kisses her frozen face. "I must leave you now, it will be another  
million years until I can walk this planet again. My element can only  
be used once every million years, as unity lasts that long. But don't  
worry, I'll hear you, and I'll show up every now and again. As for you  
Celes, I'm sorry." Discord reaches out, and puts his hand on her  
chest. His hand goes through it, and he feels her heart. "Goodbye." He  
says. He wraps his hand on her heart, and squeezes. It all goes white.

"Fluttershy. Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash yells. She opens her eyes.

"It was a dream, wasn't it?"

"Dream? No, what is this? A cliche book story? We're alive. We are all  
alive." Fluttershy looks up, and sees all of them pulling themselves  
off the ground.

"We're, we're alive. Dashie, we're alive!" Fluttershy hugs Rainbow  
Dash, and she leans into her chest, tears wetting their manes.

"Ugh, is everypony ok?" Twilight asks.

"All good here." Applejack replies.

"Happy as a clam, we won!" Pinkie pie screams. They look over and see  
Fluttershy and Rainbow dash hugging. Twilight realizes that now  
Princess Celestia and Luna are both gone, nopony is in charge.

"Wait, there's no princess to rule." Twilight says.

"Why I reckon there is." Applejack says confidently. Twilight is  
confused, and then realizes what she means. She, is a princess. "All  
hail to Princess, Twilight." Applejack says. Twilight blushes.

"Wait, what about-" Shining Armor runs down the street, finding them.

"Twilight, Cadance died."

"Wait, what?" Twilight asks.

"I don't know she just, died. She fell over. I, I don't get why."

"I think I do. Brother, Celestia is dead."

"What?!" He yells.

"It is true. She was going to turn this rule of hers into a  
communist-type rule. Thankfully though, they were her to stop it." A  
unicorn says, coming form behind the corner of the mayors office.  
"What happened is that your wife, Cadance, must have been depentandt  
on the princess for life. And now they are all gone, I hereby announce  
Twilight Sparkle as the new princess of Equestria." Everypony,  
including Shining Armor, bow.

"This, this all happened so fast. I, I don't know what to say."  
Twilight says. Applejack gets up, and the rest get up as well.

"Well, I don't know what to say either, but I'll always be here to  
help." Applejack kisses her on the cheek. Spike runs to Twilight.

"Twilight, we have a problem."

"What is it?" Twilight asks.

"It's Trixie, she's back."

"But I thought she was happy now, how is it a problem?"

"Zecora and her. They know how to do banned 46."

"Oh no." Twilight quietly says.

"Banned 46? What does that mean?" Fluttershy nervously asks.

Twilight nerovusly says, "Black Magic."


End file.
